The Lost Memory
by KuroiNeko89
Summary: Roxanne has been held in captive by the chess pieces ever since the last war games. Waiting and waiting for a person to come rescue her. Escape is impossible. But when she finds out that the person has lost his memories what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**KuroiNeko: This is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me! Um... so please give me feedback and tips to improove this! So enjoy! :)**

Six years ago at the war games…

"_Alviss! Alviss! Help me! I'm being taken away by the Chess Pieces! Help!" a nine-year-old girl cried_

"_Roxanne!" Alviss called_ _stretching his arm out to save the girl but it was no use she was already carried one hundred meters away Alviss ran and ran _

_"Roxanne!" he screamed. _

_"Stop Alviss!" yelled Alan holding Alviss back. _

_"It's too risky! If you go you'll get taken away too…" he said calmly._

_"But Roxanne is…" Alviss said but was cut off. _

_"Even if it is Roxanne it's too dangerous! And besides what can you do?" asked Alan. _

_"But…" Alviss knew the answer, it was true what can he do? The most he can do is scream and kick at the Chess Piece. Alviss's magic has been drained, Roxanne's magic got drained too so that why she was so easy to capture. _

_"Curse them…" Alviss whispered under his breath. _

_"You jerks! You'll pay for this! I swear one day I'll eliminate all you guys! Roxanne you wait! One day I'll free you from the Chess pieces!" Alviss screamed but Roxanne was so far that you could barely see her but she replied. _

_"Alviss! I will be waiting for you! I will wait for the day you'll save me! And together we'll eliminate the Chess Pieces!"_

End of flash back

Roxanne sat at the corner of the cell curled up into a ball, "Six years… I've been waiting and yet… you've not came yet… is it that you've forgotten me Alviss?" she muttered sadly twirling a strand of her pink hair. A single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Alviss where are you?"

Next morning….

"Wake up!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" Roxanne said rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go down stairs!" the voice said.

"What?" Roxanne asked still a bit dazed.

"We've found the princess! Get up do you hear me?" the voice yelled a bit annoyed. Roxanne opened her eyes fully and she looked at the person who was talking, it was Ian and Loco.

"Oh, right… right… I almost forgot…" Roxanne murmured to herself and got out of her comfort zone.

"Let's go, Halloween should be coming in a few minutes or so…" Loco said.

"And what's that got to do with me?" Roxanne asked Loco shook her head in disbelief.

"Hello? You've been in the Chess Pieced for six years now, you should at least know that Phantom resurrection ceremony is going to be on soon…" Loco said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Roxanne frowned.

"You mean I've been held in captive for six years..." Roxanne corrected Loco "Whatever… you've been treated as a Chess Piece so therefore you are considered as a Chess Piece. And plus you're a Bishop, you should be the one leading the way…" she said walking away, Ian followed and Roxanne trailed behind everyone else.

After minutes of walking Roxanne arrived in front of a huge ice block inside was a pretty girl encased inside the ice.

"Is this Princess Snow?" Roxanne asked observing the gigantic ice block.

"Yes, it is. You should know that by now Roxanne…" Loco said.

"Blegh!" Roxanne said poking her tongue out in a childish manner at Loco.

"Now! Now! Let's just calm this fight down! People have entered the castle you know?" Ian said, _Whatever… _Roxanne thought.

"Take cover let's just see what these people are…" Ian suggested.

"Ok…" Loco said following Ian.

"Wait for me!" Roxanne yelled while running behind them. Ian, Loco and Roxanne waited and then the door flew open. It was a blonde haired boy about Roxanne's age, a monkey boy (in Roxanne's point of view) and a dog. The blonde hair boy stared at the girl in the ice and his eyes were filled with horror and he screamed "KOYUKI!" and he started dashing towards the ice block.

"Time to get out now!" Loco said tugging Roxanne's sleeve.

"Uwah!" Roxanne yelled in surprise as she was dragged along.

"Oi oi oi! It's just a kid!" Ian remarked.

"Hmmm… seems about my age…" Roxanne said.

"But look…" Loco said.

"He has something interesting with him…" Loco said pointing at the steel ball that was attached to a hammer the blonde hair boy.

"According to Peta- san's information he was around this area, so I thought the search was over… I suppose this saves some time…" Loco said Roxanne stared at the steel ball, and frowned a bit.

"A ra? Is that Babbo? He seems a lot different than before! First of all he doesn't have that evil smile… and his eyes aren't red anymore!" Roxanne exclaimed she said pointing at the ball.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to point!" Babbo said angrily.

"Sorry…" Roxanne apologised taking her finger back.

*TLM*

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle….

Dorothy had just finished defeating the nine pawns she was just about to go, but then she felt a strong magic entering the castle.

"Another one with strong magic…" she said, she hesitated and summoned her broom and thought _this is the beginning of something extremely enjoyable… _

"But this is the end of help! Go for it Ginta!" she then sat on her broom "I'm not the type who does things that won't get me anything! Ufuhfuh!" she added and then flew off.

*TLM*

Meanwhile back where Ginta is….

"KOYUKI!" Ginta screamed while charging towards the princess then Ian, Loco and Roxanne blocked Ginta's way and "Boom!" Ian used an ärm to make Ginta rebound.

"Ginta!" Jack yelled as Ginta flew across the ground, Ian spread his arms ready for another attack.

"Wha?" was all Ginta was able to say.

"You can't come in." Ian said seriously.

"What's with him?" Ginta asked.

"Huwa! Didn't you hear him? He said you can't come in!" Roxanne said bouncing around happily.

"What's with you guys? Popping out all of a sudden?" Ginta asked angrily.

"Huwa! Huwa! No need to get angry! Take a chill pill ok?" Roxanne said.

"Calm yourself Ginta-dono! I don't know how but you are mistaking on something. That isn't the one you call 'Koyuki'. That's the rightful heir to the Kingdom Of Lestava… She is Snow-hime!" Edward said

"Le-lestava?" Roxanne and Jack said surprised.

"What's wrong Jack?" Babbo asked and looked at Jack as if he was some sort of mental dude.

"Lestava is the of Mär heaven didn't ya' know that much? If she is the Princess of that place she is the princess of princess's!" Jack said.

"Enough talking!" Ian said waving his hands in frustration.

"Get out of here! Or else!" Ian said.

"To think that you'd hurt a little innocent girl! You ruffians! As a gentlemen I shall teach you a lesson!" Babbo said angrily Ian and Roxanne looked offended.

"He called us ruffians!" Ian said.

"Uwah! Uwah! No one calls Roxanne a ruffian! Uwah! I had nothing to do with this!" Roxanne said in a angry little girl manner.

Ian looked at Roxanne weirdly then turned to Loco "That ärm is kinda different from what he explained to me isn't he? Was he like this before?" Ian asked Roxanne and Loco shook their heads.

"No, not at all. Perhaps he has lost his memories…" Loco said. Ian took a step forward.

"Regardless, let's play a little Loco-chan and Roxy-chan!" Ian said taking off his mask "We've been celebrating for a while I've been drinking nothing but sake. I need a good workout." He added.

"Loco won't join you. In drinking or fighting. And don't call your elders chan." Loco said looking at Ian.

Ian turned turned to Roxanne who was looking outside the trying to look 'cool' and 'mature' Ian was weirded out.

"Me neither, I don't drink. I'm not the legal age anyway…and I don't feel like fighting today… but I'll be backup if you fall." Roxanne said still looking at the distance. Ian stayed silent for a second and then went back to his normal mood again.

"Then let's get on little man! One on one! You up for it?" Ian said waving his arms around with excitement.

"Mental much?" Roxanne whispered to Loco.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." Loco whispered back.

"It's a trap don't accept! It's a trap Ginta!" Jack yelled.

"I agree! There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Edward the dog said Ginta stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Agreed." Ginta smiled. Jack and Edward looked shocked.

"Only an idiot will accept something that dodgy…" Roxanne said face palming her forehead.

Ian smiled with amusement "I like you, what's your name? Your Alignment?" Ian asked. Ginta smiled and dashed towards Ian with Babbo clutched in his hand and running high speed.

"I'm Ginta! Alignment's Furowa Middle school! Year 2, class 3!" he yelled out loud Ian put back his mask on.

"I am… Ian…" he then made a menacing pose "and I'm with Chess no Koma…"

_Chess no Koma? _Ginta then remembered what Alviss said:

"_This land of Mär Heaven fell into the hands of an evil group… holding control with extremely powerful ärms the CHESS NO KOMA…." _

Ginta shuddered as he remembered what Alviss had said before Ian then attacked Ginta with his hidden ärms Ginta then flinched and got rebounded.

"The… (Huff) thes (huff) … these guys are… (huff) Chess no koma?" Ginta said Roxanne then piped up.

"Yup yup! We're the Chess no koma! The Lestava's castle is currently in our boss's base of operations!" she then begun dancing around.

"Yes… it's true…" Edward said he nodding his head.

"Let's get started!" Ian said whipping his arms up. From his sleeves some unidentified objects appeared and whipped Ginta.

"Guh!" Ginta moaned in pain _I can't see… There's gonna have to be an ärm in his sleeves a weapon class… but I can't see it! I'll never know what it is if I can't see it! _Ginta thought.

"If you cant even defeat Ian there's no chance you can defeat me!" Roxanne winked poking her tongue out, Loco then felt some magic coming from the left _Magic… _she thought then turned her head around and continued watching the battle _Well whatever not my problem anyway…. _On the other side Alviss was crutching low.

**Edited on the 16/12/2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**KuroiNeko89: Sorry for the wait i didn't upload cuz i thought no one would read it... turns out someone does read my fanfiction... thank you sooo much! XD I'm really happy that someone does read this! Sorry... for that anyway lets go! I obviously do not own MAR :3**

Chapter 2

_Al! The Chess! This is bad! Go destroy Babbo now! Hey! _Belle thought while doing some crazy movements beckoning Alviss to go and destroy Babbo with all her life. Alviss stayed silent and said nothing, he seemed to be deep in thought. _They're rooks… not the worst but Ginta can't handle them! _Ginta was still determined to save the princess.

"I'll definitely save you! Just wait a sec!" he smiled.

"The boy's smile sure is big…." Roxanne said to Loco, Loco just stayed silent and said nothing. Ginta eyes looked seriously at Ian, he then dashed towards Ian and threw Babbo towards him. Ian just jumped on top of the living ball.

"Get off you insolent one! Standing on a head of a gentleman!" Babbo screamed in fury, Ian looked at the ball weirdly for a second until he looked up. Ginta was holding the hammer part of Babbo and smashed it onto Ian. Ian fell back and landed on his feet.

"He hit Ian! Impressive!" Roxanne said in astonishment "For an idiot that is!" she added then laughed, Ginta frowned at her not so funny joke.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said he then felt something hit his arm, then another and another. He then realized that Ian was attacking him and beating him with the unknown ärms.

"This is bad…" Edward said frowning and then he turned to Jack.

"I have no time to explain but hit me! Hard as you can! Go!" Edward yelled at the confused monkey boy.

"What?" poor Jack was confused and had no idea what was going on.

"I said hit me now!" Edward said louder than before, he sounded really desperate.

Jack frowned at him and said, "Well if you insist…" Jack then swung his shovel ärm towards Edward, Edward then flew towards the wall and then dropped, he then got up and tears started falling out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry hime-sama! I cannot even pass out! I am a worthless servant!" he then continued crying.

Roxanne stared at Jack like if he'd just killed someone.

"A ra! It's not good to hit your comrades you know! Even though if he is a dog!" Roxanne said a bit upset "Yet, you call us the bad guys!" Roxanne added out loud to Jack.

Jack frowned and said "Hey he insisted me on hitting him!" Roxanne sighed and slapped her forehead _and you listened to him? Man… how stupid can these kids be? Man even as an enemy I pity them… _Her thoughts were disrupted by a heavy "BOOOOOOM!" sound she turned to see what was happening, to her astonishment she saw a huge Babbo taking up most of the area then Babbo reverted back to his original size Ginta was a bit unstable, Ian was holding one side of his arm tightly, well he's arm used to be there at least.

"Hey! You broke one of my arms! Oh well… one arm is enough to defeat you with…" Ian said smiling creepily.

"Wow! Babbo became big! Wait… not big! HUMUNGOUS! Wow! Did Ginta throw Babbo up in the air and made him big… and then made Babbo land on top of Ian and himself? Wow! Impressive! Even Phantom never did that! I was wondering where that Babbo was when Ginta was taking the hits… he's pretty good! Even thought he can't make Babbo transform! I think?" Roxanne said, "Am I right Loco?" she asked the short blonde hair girl Loco, Loco nodded.

"Yes, you are right… Guess you're not as stupid as I thought… but then again you're a bishop, you're meant to be stronger than me…" Loco said Roxanne frowned.

"Huwa! Huwa! You thought I was stupid! Roxanne's no stupi…" Roxanne was then cut off by a blinding luminous light was coming from where Edward the dog then there was smoke, suddenly there was a voice came from the smoke the light.

"Good evening… and good morning…." The voice was deep and low (AN: I haven't watched the anime of Mär so yea….) in place of the dog a tall burly man stood up, he had his arms crossed then Roxanne suddenly piped up.

"Hey look! It's a burly man! The dog turned into a burly man! Wait… Hey I know that man! He's from the War Games! He's name is Ala…" but she was cut off by Ginta.

"Hey Mr… where's Edward?" he asked the man "He's me…" the man replied

"He's a dog…"

"He's me…"

…

(Awkward silence)

"Wull that's just… Awkward…" Roxanne said breaking the silence, Ian looked annoyed and flung his arm up and said.

"I don't care who you are! One arm is enough to defeat you…" he then started to attack Alan. Alan was completely unfazed, and when the ärm came near him he grabbed hold of the ärm.

"Python whip. A good ärm. But too bad the user's skill is poor…" Ian looked shocked while Loco face was still emotionless but it looked a bit worried in a way.

"Back away. This man is the real deal." She said, _Six years ago… When I was nine he used to… _But her thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice.

"Hey! You there! Take this ärm and throw it at the ice. This is the part where the prince saves the princess so don't mess it up. You get the fun part." Edward then threw the ärm at Ginta.

Ginta looked at the ärm for a second and smiled "Right!" he then started dashing towards the ice block where the princess was Ian and Loco blocked his way while Roxanne was just standing there in case if Ginta went through the both of them.

Alan then looked at the Chess Pieces and said "Hey! I'm your opponent!" before Loco and Ian could react Ginta had already arrived where the princess was and smiled, he then threw the ärm at the ice them it began cracking then it started to steam.

"This is bad!" Loco said but it was too late the princess had been already freed from the ice. Then Snow (the princess) was falling down.

"Wooooooah! Everything so sparkly and everything's going so slow! Whoooo! Go slow motion!" Roxanne happily and then to everyone's astonishment Snow and Ginta made an uh. Kiss! They both had shocked faces so they were obviously not planning it. Everyone had similar reactions:

Jack: O.O….

Babbo: O.o….

Edward: ?

Roxanne: :o…(dramatic change) o.O'''… wull that's just uh… awkward…

The kissers faces were both red.

"Does this count as two timing?" Ginta asked himself while thinking of Koyuki then collapsed. Snow had her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly there was a creepy laugh.

"You're late as per usual. I'm very angry. …" Loco said she sounded a bit angry.

"Sorry! I was a bit caught up in things… and now the Chess No Koma will launch a second war against Mär Heaven!" Roxanne turned and saw a person wearing a reddish orange mask which looked like pumpkin to Roxanne, he was wearing black all over and he was tied to a cross.

"Ah! Halloween-san! Hello! Long time no see! And you took AGES! I hate waiting!" Roxanne said jumping up and down angrily. Halloween glanced at the hyper active girl. "Look what you did! The princess has now broken free from the ice! This is what happens when you're late!" Roxanne continued. Ginta then revived from his faint and then turned to look at the Chess Pieces.

"Hey! There is one more Chess Piece than last time! Lets see one, two, three and four!" Ginta said looking at the Chess Pieces

"Who's he?" Halloween asked.

"He's Ginta! And he broke Ian's arm!" Roxanne replied pointing at Ian.

Ian smiled and said "Yeah look what he did to my arm!" Halloween stayed silent for a second and then laughed like a maniac

"HAHAHAHA HEEEEE! That boy broke your arm? I thought it was Alan who broke your arm!" Halloween laughed, Edward then looked at the pumpkin head.

"Hey tomato head! Long time no see! It's been six years hasn't it?" Edward asked Halloween smiled? (AN: I dunno what face he was doing! He had a mask on ok?)

"Yo Alan! Yes it has…" Halloween agreed.

"My name is now Edward…" Edward said Halloween stayed silent for a second.

"But I still don't believe it was that boy who broke your arm Ian!" Halloween added

Roxanne: But it's true! I saw it with my own eyes!

Ian: He did break my arm….

Loco: ….

Jack: He did! Ginta does not belong in this world he is from another world!

Roxanne: ….huh?

Loco: o.o… (dramatic)

Edward: (smile)

Snow: (oh?)

Halloween: ….IS THIS TRUE? (scary face on)

Roxanne: Eeeeek!

Jack: Wahhhhhhh!

Ginta: Yes, it's true I do come from another world!

Halloween: Oooooo I see… an other worlder just like that man! Now I believe that he broke Ian's arm!

Halloween then continued started laughing like a maniac "This is gonna be an interesting war! Hyahahahaha!" and then him and Loco and Ian disappeared, but Roxanne was struggling to work her Adanta

"Adarta!" she yelled

….

No reaction

"Adarta!"

….

Still no use

"Ehhhhhhh?"

**Edited on the 16/12/2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**KuroiNeko89: Hello! I'm bored so me gunna update! Here it is! And I do not own Mar but I do own the crazy Roxanne! And some of her arms... Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Why isn't my Adarta working?" Roxanne asked herself swinging her left arm around hoping it'll do something still no use.

"Adarta!" she yelled once more then a letter appeared, Roxanne got hold of it and read it out loud

'Dear Roxy-chan!'

"Oh no don't tell me he stole my Adarta!" Roxanne said with her voice filled with dread.

'If you've received this letter let's just say I borrowed your Adanta! Ehehe! Sorry! I couldn't find my one! I think I've lost it… ehehe! So yea I guess you have to walk to 'you know where' Adanta's are really useful in this kind of situation isn't it? Ahaha! Please don't kill me when you arrive there!'

'From Ian'

'P.S I gave you an ärm that looks like Adanta but isn't! It's really useful trust me! I'll return your Adanta when you arrive there! And you don't have to give back mine! I'll give it to you as a present for letting me borrow your Adanta! Hahaha!'

"I'm… gonna… kill… that… Ian!" Roxanne screamed in rage everyone shuddered and gave the 'let's not mess with her' look.

Roxanne then turned and looked at Ginta with amusement.

"Ginta right?" she smiled; Ginta looked at her "You're an other worlder just like that man… He managed to be able to defeat Phantom… will you succeed?" Roxanne asked tapping her feet waiting for a reply. "Well?" she said. Ginta lowered his head, he was silent for a moment and then he had the huge smile again.

"I dunno who you're talking about… but whoever that person is…. I'll surpass him! And I bet my life on it!" he said determined. Roxanne nodded with approval her pink hair was covering her face so it was hard to tell what face she was making.

"I hope that you'll make a good opponent for phantom!" she then dug her pockets probably getting another ärm (not that she needed anymore for her fingers, she was like wearing 9 ärms on her fingers) brought out a ring ärm that looked much like the 'adanta' that Ian gave her.

She then put the adanta ring on her empty finger (which was her left hand on the marriage finger) and whispered "Luckily I stole one..." and then smiled at the group "It was fun meeting you guys… I hope we meet again _soon… _Can't wait to see you guys at the war games bye! Adarta take me to the Lestava Castle." and then just like that she disappeared like the other Chess Pieces did.

(Time Skip)

At the port city of Pelica just outside the ice castle….

Edward was holding a large piece of meat all saucy and juicy, he chewed and had a dramatic face on.

"This is for you kids, for saving Princess Snow!" he said he then stuck his fork on another huge chunk of meat, "So stuff yourselves!" he said chewing very loudly, Ginta stood up holding his plate.

"How can I stuff myself with this?" he yelled. On his place: a small chunk of meat and a few vegetables.

"Hey at least you got something decent! I only got seven peas!" Jack yelled holding his plate with seven peas on them.

Babbo shook his head and sighed "And I get nothing…" but no one seemed to care until Snow spoke up.

"Quit teasing them, Ed they can serve themselves." Snow said while whipping her hands with a love heart patterned napkin she then smiled "I'm so grateful to you! And please call me Snow!" she said happily.

"I'm Ginta!" Ginta announced.

The steel ball Babbo spoke up "Babbo here." Babbo said _Such a polite child. _He thought

"Uh J-Jack!" Jack stuttered with a pervy looking face _I'm talking to a girl! _He thought.

Edward swallowed then spoke up. "Now, I'm not throwing this celebration just so we can chat." Edward said taking another chunk of meat and stuffing it in his mouth "We've got to compare intelligence in our current situation! Ginta! How many days since you came from Mär Heaven from your world?" Edward asked, Ginta thought for a second.

"Um… about ten?" he replied.

"Ten." Edward said in disbelief in his voice "Then we can assume you know nothing about what's going on." He said turning to Snow "Snow!" he said like a command

Snow nodded, "Right." she said getting out a bag (from who knows where) and started rummaging through it, she then took out what looked like a rusty brown old map and unrolled it.

"This is Mär Heaven." stated Edward, Ginta and Jack looked at the map closely and examined it, "We're now in the north, the remote island of P'zurika! A nation of only two towns and no ruler!" Edward said pointing at a small island on the map.

Ginta gaped in shock "You mean I'm in the boon-docks?" he yelled at Jack.

Jack frowned and yelled back "So what about it?"

Edward continued "Here, on the southern continent, is Lestava. The place of Snow's birth! This is where the journey begun for her and me… but now it is the headquarters of the Chess no Koma! The Continents and islands are divided into smaller kingdoms, each with it's own ruler. But the one that reigned over them symbolically was Lestava." Edward took another chunk of meat "To rule Lestava is to be the leader of leaders." he said stuffing the meat in his mouth once again. Ginta had a thinking face on and pressed his finger against his forehead.

"So… it's like the Edo time period Japan when each lord ruled his own land from his own castle…. But the Shogun Ieyasu Tokugawa had power over them all! Right?" he said Jack had the 'Oh my gosh what the fudge is he talking about?' shocked face on.

Edward swallowed and laughed "Well the other guy said basically the same thing so it must be right! This is the second time I've explained this world, so I'm getting good at it!" Ginta was munching some food he then managed to talk through all the food in his mouth.

"Uda gui? (other guy?)" he asked.

"Yeah! The first time I gave this speech was to the other worlder who came before you. The leader of the Cross Guard army… the one who we called Boss! Valiant warriors stepped forward from every nation. To oppose the Chess no Koma as the Cross Guard. They saved Mär Heaven during the last war!"

Ginta sat there and thought about what Alviss and Roxanne said:

"_In the last battle the one who took the mantle of leadership and struck down their champion was of your world." Alviss_

"_You're an other worlder just like that man… He managed to be able to defeat Phantom… but died… will you succeed?" Roxanne_

"But… that guy… this boss he's…" Ginta said but was cut off.

"Yeah he wanted to return to his own world, but… he died here." Edward paused "He died striking a death blow against the leader of the Chess no Koma army…. Phantom." He continued.

*TLM*

Meanwhile at Lestava Castle (the Chess no Koma head quarters)

Many people surrounded the area _Ugh! _Roxanne thought _Why am I even here? This is sooo boring I hate _assemblies_! _Roxanne was tapping her foot and waiting.

"I'm bored!" she said to Loco (Loco was the only friend that was near her) Loco looked at her in disbelief.

"Patience. I don't like assemblies that much either." She said in monotone.

"Oh look it's starting." She then turned to the front. At the front was a man who was also known as 'Phantom' stood up, he had a creepy smile and a mask on.

"Well, hello! How is everyone?" _Ugh! I'm already bored! But luckily it seems like this is going to be short… _Roxanne thought he looked around and continued his short speech.

"Faces I've missed seeing… and new faces… all united…" he continued _Yeah I certainly miss enjoy seeing your face! Not! _Roxanne thought Phantom then did a menacing pose, "We're ready to rampage once more!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and jumped with excitement (well not everyone but most people)

Roxanne then sighed with relief "Fu! Well that was quick! One of the good things about Phantom he's speeches are short and simple! Oh well! I'm gonna go train!" she just took one step and then Loco spoke

"Hey… you're not really a bishop are you? You were ranked as bishop six years ago… and you're still a bishop now. You've obviously have improved a lot more than six years ago. I mean your magic stamina, strength and sixth sense has a ridiculous amount of power. It's scary because it's like it has surpassed Phantom… and how many ärms do have in your pockets? A million? That pocket is like a black hole. And you even have that Dimension zipper ärm with probably about a billion ärms in that. And you're wearing nineteen ärms on your body…" Loco said in her monotone voice.

"That's right." Roxanne said pocking her tongue out in a childish manner "Hmm…. I dunno! Hehehe! But I don't wanna be a knight! Well goodbye!" She skipped happily towards the exit. _How terrifying! That girl Roxanne has probably already surpassed Phantom for all I know! Luckily she's lazy and doesn't fight that much… that happy go lucky personality of hers… is probably just a mask… come to think of it I haven't seen her fight seriously… oh well… not my problem anyway…. I hope. _Loco thought then walked away.

**Edited on the 16/12/2011**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**KuroiNeko89: Hello! I just realized I'm updating everyday... *sigh* me got too much time... and I'm always bored anyway so yeah... ummm nothing else to say so here's chapter 4! ;)**

Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at Ginta's place…

"This is amazing! You're really alive! Hello Babbo!" Snow said rubbing Babbo's head back and forth.

"Uh he-hello!" Babbo said looking a bit flustered Snow then got off her chair and piped up.

"Ed, can I go out and play with Babbo?" she asked.

Edward looked around and replied "Well… I don't sense any magical powers nearby… but keep your mouth shut, round one!"

Babbo then frowned with anger "WHO ARE YOU CALLING "ROUND" FOOL?" he yelled.

Snow broke the argument "C'mon Babbo! Let's ignore Edward and go outside and play!" she smiled.

Babbo retorted "Hmf! Since the princess is so nice I'll let you go this time!" he then turned and hopped outside with Snow.

After they left Edward spoke up "She's a tough one. Few people could keep laughing like that. Until recently, she lived in a castle without a care in the world. An innocent child who knew nothing of the cruelty of the world. Then her mother died… she was then separated from her father… and now she's been targeted by her murdering stepmother!" he paused for a second and then continued "but even through all that… she laughs. "Someday…" she tells me "good things will happen." Making a child suffer like that! Making a child suffer like that! No one could be so brutal… but the chess no koma!"

*TLM*

Meanwhile at Roxanne's side

"Achoo! Achoo! Oh! I sneezed twice! Someone must be saying bad things about me behind my back!" Roxanne said looking around her suspiciously.

*TLM*

Meanwhile back at Ginta…

"So… mister…. Snow's house is now the Chess no Koma's headquarters? Then… lets go there! They've targeted us anyway, right? Why wait? Let's strike first and crush them!" Ginta said with confidence.

Jack looked impressed and shocked at the same time and managed to say "Ginta…. You are so cool!" he said.

Edward's face was filled with disbelief and asked "…. It's far…. Don't you want to go back to your own world?"

Ginta laughed at the question "That's **Later**! First we gotta save **this world!**!"

"_That's's for later!" _the words that Ginta said was replaced by someone else's voice _I've heard… those words… before!_

Edward smiled and stood up and bared his teeth "Don't get cocky shrimp! You talk big for someone who was on the verge of losing to a low level rook." He stopped and put a dramatic face on "Can you grow as strong as boss? Can you defeat the Chess no Koma?" images of the four people popped in Ginta's head: Loco, Ian, Halloween and the crazy girl Roxanne.

He then smiled and frowned in determination "I can. And I will." He said strongly, Jack looked nervous and nodded quickly _I knew it. Are all you other worlders this foolish? Boss… he's saying the same things… that you did when we first met. _Edward thought to himself.

He then opened his mouth to talk "Fine then…" he said and turned to the door and yelled "Snow!" within seconds the princess and the steel ball appeared.

"I'm…. I'm here!" Snow called out still in the state of shock.

"These guys just have joined the party! Maybe its time we tried 'it' again!" Edward said rolling his sleeves up he then turned to the boys and asked a question "You guys want to get stronger?" Jack had a nervous face on while Ginta had a determined face on.

(Time Skip)

"What're we doing here?"

"You'd said you'd train us ossan!" Ginta and Jack complained, Edward eyebrows frowned an smoked on his cigar and put a hand gesture that meant 'calm down'

"Now calm down! Ginta that's your only ärm, right? Phantoms ärm…. Babbo!" as he was saying Babbo gave a 'wat'cha looking at?' look Edward the gave a smirk "Long time no see. Not since I was a warrior with the cross guard and sealed you six years ago!" (AN: I guess you know what happens next… when Dorothy pops up and yadda yadda yadda… can't be bothered writing this bit anymore so I'm just gonna write where Roxanne is)

At Roxanne's place…

Roxanne was sitting high up in a tree, nothing to do and nothing to say. She was bored. Really bored. She tried humming but then the birds and rocks ears started to bleed (Can rocks even bleed?) so she gave up on that. She wanted something to do, so she looked around to find something. All she saw was scenery and rocks and trees nothing interesting. So she sat back down, leaning back and thinking _I wonder how Alviss is…. Does he miss me? Has he forgotten me? _She looked around and realized no Chess Pieces were around _Wait… _she thought _Maybe I can escape… _she looked around to make sure _ok… I will make my escape! _She jumped down from the high tree she ran halfway then stopped and felt a presence she turned back and saw Loco, Roxanne jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Loco—san! How is it suu?" she asked happily Loco looked at her emotionless.

"Hi." She replied coldly, she paused before saying anything else "Phantom ordered us to go to a town and destroy everything and kill the people in it… and your coming with us. With me and Rolan." Roxanne looked shocked as she heard this and got out a sign and put a big X on it, she held it up.

"Nah ah! Roxanne no do this! Roxanne no agree to this! Roxanne no like killing! Roxanne knows how it feels… to lose your town and family…" Roxanne then stayed silent.

Loco sighed, "Phantom knew this was going to happen, he said if you don't come with us we'll kill the people **and **the children." She said harshly, Roxanne clenched her teeth and her hands _Dammit! _She thought _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _It took a while for Roxanne to open her mouth when she did she managed to say "Ok… I'll… d.. do.. it…" she said slowly her voice quivered.

Loco nodded with approval and said "Good girl. We'll be starting tomorrow. Get ready." Then walked away. Roxanne stood there, and not moved a muscle. She was still in the state of shock she fell on her knees. The friction between the knee and rocky ground was heard and made Roxanne bleed a little, she pressed her knees harder on the ground. She covered her face with her hands "Oh no… what have I done?"

**KuroiNeko89:** **Yeah not much action so far… I'm so sorry! I promise there will be slightly more action in the next chapter! (I think…) X3 And Roxanne's acting… weird… I want her to act like her usual self happy go lucky!**

**Edited on the 16/12/2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**KuroiNeko89: Hello! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... cause I have no internet! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story! Soo... yeah... Anyway... Enjoy! :D**

The next day Roxanne was at Luberia just outside the thieves guild where all the other Chess were. This was where they were going to attack the towns and cities from. She bit her lip for she felt guilty about doing this, and the she grimaced as she saw Peta smiling evily from the cliff.

She swallowed hard.

"Now…" Peta began, "Let the war begin!"

Everyone either charged or disappeared using their adanta. Roxanne was stiff and didn't move until Loco told her off.

"Hey! Get moving. We're going to go now. If you don't move we're going to leave you behind," Loco said activating her adanta

"Uwah! Wait for me!" Roxanne said.

Rolan had a huge smile on his face, "Ehehe! Don't worry we won't leave you behind Roxanne-chan!"

Then they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>At Edward's place<strong>

He was standing there, magic was getting drained slowly from him. He then felt a magical presence from the left and called out, "Hey you! Come out!"

A dark blued hair boy slowly approached. He had an angry looking fairy on his shoulder, "It's been a long time… Alan!" the boy smiled.

Edward looked clueless, he was slowly processing what was happening. Images of a the boy in younger version popped up in his mind. In the memories there was also a small, young girl next to the boy…. But Edward didn't seem to notice that.

He then gave a huge smile and yelled, "Hey! I remember you! You were that weird kid who wormed his way into the cross guard! You're all grown up Alviss! But wait… I remember someone was with you… a young girl… pinked haired one… you know… she had a really bubbly personality and she was really attached to you. What was her name again? I forgot…"

Alviss had a confused face, he then closed his eyes and it seemed like he was thinking. "What girl? I don't remember any girl…"

Edward then looked confused, "Hmm maybe I'm getting old and mistaking you for someone else…" He then stopped and looked at the tattoo that was on Alviss's arm, an expression of worry appeared on Edward's face, "That…. looks bad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Roxanne's<strong>

"I seriously don't want to do this Loco…" Roxanne said with a worried face on.

Loco sighed in annoyance and turned to the pink haired girl. "Yeah I know for the 100th time… literally. But orders from Phantom unless you want to die, go ahead and tell him that you don't want to do this," Loco sighed in monotone.

Roxanne turned to Rolan who was always smiling as much as Roxanne does and she asked, "Hey Rolan, how do you feel about killing people?"

The smile stayed on his face and he replied, "Well I do owe Phantom my life… his wish is my command so I have no problem of killing people if it's for Phantom!" Smiling he then turned to the town with an emotionless face. He looked more mature than usual.

Roxanne looked at the town, so many people… so many smiling people… all living in peace… are going to disappear… soon.

"It is time… Phantom sent me the signal… now… attack!" Loco said jumping off the building she was on. Rolan went to the opposite direction. All there left was the middle.

Roxanne hesitated and jumped off and ran and yelled out, "Run! Run away! Leave all your belongings and run east! The Chess no Koma has come back! Run! Run away! Before it's too late! They have already started attacking the east and west side of town! RUN!"

The townspeople had puzzled faces and stared at Roxanne as if she was some mental person. Suddenly there was a BOOM! An explosion had occurred at the west of town where Rolan was attacking. It was only then they started running away. Roxanne screamed out, "Run! Run east of Mär heaven! And never come back!"

All the townspeople were panicking and screaming and running, children were lagging behind. Roxanne looked around her to make sure if there was any sign of Loco or Rolan. There was no sign of them, she then activated an ärm, "Guardian ärm! Dancing Chyo chyou*!"

One of her bracelets shone with bright light and a huge, magnificent, blue butterfly appeared.

"Yes master… I am here… what do you want me to do?" the butterfly said in a mystic voice.

Roxanne turned to the children and said in a stern voice, "I want you to save those children and find them a save place to stay where there is no Chess no Koma people attacking them. Head east and if you see anyone else save them too."

The butterfly nodded and immediately did what was said without any comments or questions. The butterfly swooped up to the startled children and flew away. _I don't want to hurt them… I was only able to save some of them… but… at least I was able to do something… I'm glad that I'm able to use my power for good… because my town was attacked once too… I know how it feels… _Roxanne thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_A little girl who seemed like a five year old was carrying a basket full of flowers and was walked towards a certain place… an old rusty house. She knocked on the door twice and waited. The door took a while until it opened. The person who opened the door was a woman who looked very young and beautiful. _

_The little girl then lifted the basket and showed the woman the flowers inside it. __"Happy Birthday Mum!" the girl smiled. _

_The woman seemed really happy and hugged the girl affectionately ,"Oh Roxanne, thank you so much! Did you go to the forest just to pick these flowers up for me?" _

_Roxanne then smiled and put a peace sign. "Of course mum! I picked these ones straight from the forest! All by myself!" The girl boasted. _

_The woman frowned, "Roxanne! How many times have I told you NOT to go to the forest? It's very dangerous there! You should know better!" the woman scolded Roxanne._

_ Roxanne then lowered her head and eyes. The woman smiled and patted the girl on the head, "But I'm happy that you remembered it was my birthday and picked up these flowers for me… it's the thought that counts…" _

_Roxanne then had a smile back on her face, "Tee-hee!" she smiled. _

_Then she heard the sound of sirens and people shouting, "Everyone run! Someone people are attacking the town!" a man shouted._

_ "What's happening?" the woman asked as she stood up._

_ "Milady! We must evacuate this town!" the man said bowing slightly to the woman._

_ "Mama… what's happening?" Roxanne asked tugging the woman's sleeve. _

_"It will be all good Roxanne no need to worry…" the woman reassured the child. _

_But Roxanne's face showed that she was really worried. _

_The man then got up and started running and calling out, "Everyone run! Someone is attacking the town!" _

_The woman then let go of Roxanne and gently pushed her forward. "Run Roxanne! Run and don't turn back! Don't look for me! Don't worry about me! Just run!" the woman shouted. _

_"But…" Roxanne stuttered. _

_The woman frowned and called out louder, she started shoving her forward, "Run Roxanne! Run! And never turn back! Never mind about me!" she shouted in a loud voice. _

_Roxanne hesitated. The buildings started falling apart…. Everything was on fire. Roxanne felt something hot and it was getting hotter and hotter, she turned around. A piece of flaming wood came falling down towards her. __Roxanne reacted fast and dodged the piece of woo. There was line of fire between mother and daughter._

_"Mama!" Roxanne cried out reaching for her mother's hand. _

_She shook her head and began looking for something within her pockets. __"Ah ha!" she called out face threw the unknown object to Roxanne._

_ Roxanne caught it. It was a necklace. It wasn't that pretty… it had chunky coloured gems and string in between each gem and a huge purple one in the middle. It was not something that you'd wear outside for any occasion. _

_"That is a very special necklace… it will help you… keep it… as a memory of me… I love you Roxanne… you are my whole world… I wish that I could stop this… I wish I could be with you… Run Roxanne… and never come back… my wish is for you to be safe…" a single tear trickled on the woman's face._

_Roxanne obeyed and fulfilled her mother's last wish. She ran as fast as her little legs could run, tears came pouring out of her eyes, her face was red. "I love you mum! I really do! I hope that we can meet each other again! Mum! Happy Birthday! I want to see you again…" her voice choked on each word because she was crying. She tripped and skidded across the rocky ground. Then she immediately got back up she clutched the necklace tightly in her hands making them bleed. She cried in pain and sadness… her heart ached as she ran… she ran and ran not turning back…_

**KuroiNeko89: ****And I would also like to thank** **Heartarrow56 for reading this(and any other people who don't review but read this...)! My motivation for writing comes from the reviews... so please review! REVIEW! But I will update anyway if you don't review cause yeah... apparently it's mean if I don't according to my big sister -.-'' so yea review so I know that there's other people are reading this! Goodbye :3**

**A special thanks to my big sister who Beta'd this! Made my crappy work much better -.-'''**

***Dancing butterfly sorry... I know it's a weird name -.-''**

**Beta'd by Sacred3 (the big sister)**


	6. Chapter 6

**KuroiNeko89: Updated! :3 (but I'm just putting this on for now and I'll get it edited by my big sister later cuz she's watching eclipses -.-'' So sappy... no offense twilight fans. Team Jacob! Bella is so annoying! oh dear I'm going off topic...) I'm not going to be able to update in a while so please forgive me! . But I will put two updates in a day to make up for it! *Holds out peace sign* and I spaced out the thing so it won't strain your eyes! So anyway... Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 6

_Even though that happened such a long time ago… why am I crying? I thought… I ran out of tears… _Roxanne bawled her eyes, eyes were red, hands were filled with tears. She dropped on her knees _Ugh! Why am I always so sad now? The war games are coming up! I should be happy because I get to see Alviss soon! _She tried to smile but she couldn't _Ugh… I'm getting out of character… _she thought dully she then sensed a presence and turned around it was Loco.

"Roxanne you haven't demolished the North part of the town so we did it for you… and oh yeah we killed the children too…" Loco said.

"What did you say?" Roxanne asked weakly.

"We killed all the people… what about you?" answered Loco.

Roxanne's mouth quivered as she lied "Umm I demolished the town… and killed the people to… my guardians did it for me… ha. I knew I couldn't kill the innocent people…" Loco nodded with approval and walked away.

"Good job." She praised.

Roxanne sat there, ashamed of herself. _How can I be so stupid? _She thought _why didn't I go to the north part of town too? Shame on me…_She trudged slowly in no particular direction, her hair swished side to side covering her face. She heard footsteps she felt a magical presence. She then hid behind a tree she saw a boy, a dark blue haired boy

"Alviss?" she said in astonishment,

"Huh?" Alviss muttered looking around, Roxanne then jumped in front of him and she had a huge smile

"Oh Alviss it is you! It's me! Roxanne! Remember? We used to train and play together!" Roxanne smiled as she flung her arms wide-open ready for a hug. Alviss pushed her back.

"Who are you? How did you know my name? And don't go hugging me as if you know me." Alviss said coldly. Roxanne froze

"Eh?" she mouthed, she then smiled weakly

"I-I-It's me! Roxanne! You know… your childhood friend? And we played and trained together… and we fought in the war games together?" she smiled Alviss then summoned his thirteen totem pole in his hands "I don't know you. You're a chess. Bishop class. I can tell by your earing. It's a shield. Now if you don't move over I'm going to have to kill you." He said coldly.

Roxanne gave a weak smile "C'mon Alviss… I really don't want to fight you. Ok. I'll go. Adarta take me to Pelica Port."

The ärm shone and then Roxanne disappeared. _How does she know me? _Alviss thought _But Edward did say there was a pink haired girl that came with me to the cross guard… could it be her? Nah, couldn't be… she doesn't look familiar anyway… _he then took a few steps forward _but… I do feel like I forgot something… I wonder what it is? Hmm… oh well can't be important anyway… _he then continued running.

*TLM*

Time skip Pelica Port

Edward was getting tired. Very tired he had huge bags under his eyes and he was breathing heavily _Today is the third day… I'd knew I'd get sleepy but… curse it! _He thought.

"I found you!" a voice said he turned around, it was Ian

"Dog boy!" Ian smiled

"Hello!" Roxanne smiled waving, Ian frowned at her but then ignored her and continued his speech

"Very impressive cloaking your magical powers, were you? I had to work hard to find you." Ian smirked approaching Edward _A chess piece? Why now? _Edward thought

"What did you come for, punk? Another taste of me?" Edward asked. Ian stopped walking then hard a huge sly smile on his face.

"Where's Ginta?" he asked Edward shrugged.

"Well now. I have no idea. Maybe swimming in the ocean over there?" Edward replied.

Roxanne jumped up, "Oh really? Where? I wanna go swimming too! Gintaaaaaaaa! Where are you?" she was looking around excitedly.

"Idiot!" Ian said harshly while whipping Edward with an ärm.

"It's obvious that's he's lying!" he said,

Roxanne pouted, "Don't go calling me idiot! I'm a higher rank than you! You should at least show some respect!"

Ian ignored her he then spread his arms wide open "You're not gonna retaliate today? Not that would make me go any easier on you…"

Edward sighed and got a cigar out of no where and put it in his mouth then lightened it with a fire ärm and sighed

"Sigh. I was getting bored, alone all this time." He then smiled.

"This will be a good way to wake me up."

Ian then glared at Edward

"I… really hate you. That smug face of yours… I want to see it cry." He hissed

Then he started to summon whip ärms from his sleeves.

"Alan? Cry? Ha! That'll be hilarious! It'll ruin his reputation! And I seriously don't want to see him cry." Roxanne said seriously

Edward was struggling to block the attacks _Dimension ärm special power Air freeze_! He commanded in his head while stretching his fingers. Head stopped a few of Ian's ärms but then more came charging towards him

"Nkh!" responded to the charging ärm he then embraced himself to a defensive position while the ärms hit him. Blood came flying in all directions.

"Even with your sixth sense, you can't see al of them can you? I brought this ärm to fight you, not Ginta! Back at the castle I only used two python whips! Weapon ärm octopus!" he commanded then from his sleeve weird shaped steel ropes came out.

"Ginta… Where is he?" Ian asked once again Roxanne rolled her eyes _How many times are you going to ask that question? _She thought Edward swayed side to side _The last counter attack… I'm at my limit _

"Maybe he's hiking in those mountains there…?" Edward lied.

"Really? But it looks cold up there… I don't wanna go there… oh well…" Roxanne said examining the mountains.

"Really? Now…" Ian started, "You've learned about our ranking system in the last war didn't you, dog boy? I'm a rook. I'm aiming fir a higher class but… right now I'm still near the bottom. In terms of your strength, your magic powers would be equivalent to… knight class. Six years ago you fought to a draw against a legendary fighter… Halloween! And today you can't even anticipate a rook's attack! But why? I notice one thing. You haven't moved from that spot, for days! Not eating, not drinking. Not even sleeping." Ian ranted

"And toilet!" Roxanne added, Ian glared at her for interrupting his long speech he then continued.

"Even ärm wielders are human. When they get tired, their concentration plummets. When their concentration drops, their union with their ärms weakens too. Their sixth sense falters… and so does their magic! Right now, you're…." Ian yapped summoning his ärms from his sleeves and whipping Edward, Edward tried to defend himself but failed

"just a rook!" Ian smiled

"Your boyfriend talks a lot Gido… his speeches are so long… can't he just hurry up and defeat Alan, find Ginta and just go? He's talking sooo much! And I HATE long speeches!" Roxanne complained Gido was a bit offended about Roxanne talking about her boyfriend like that but she couldn't blame the girl

"Well… It is Ian we're talking about… oh look! Someone new has entered! And he has sliced Ian's octopus ärm away!" Gido exclaimed.

"Huh?" Roxanne mouthed.

She then looked at Ian's direction. A spiky haired boy with a dagger attached to his hand was standing in front of Ian.

"Well Ginta! At last! I've been waiting to…" Ian said but stopped, he felt an enormous amount of magic coming from Ginta.

"Wow… Ginta has a lot of magic… impressive!" Roxanne smiled, Ginta then took a step forward.

"I'll take care of these guys!" he announced Gido stepped forward but Ian stopped her

"Don't move." Ian said sternly.

"This is my prey." He continued, Roxanne then waved to Ian.

"Good luck Ian! Ginta has a lot of magical stamina! I bet that you'll lose against him! But if you do, I'll fight him!" Roxanne called out.

"Be quiet annoying girl!" Ian yelled while whipping his arms up and running towards Ginta with his ärms dangling in his long sleeves.

"Let's go Babbo!" Ginta said there was no response heard but Ginta changed form of his hammer into a dagger and sliced through the octopus ärm once again.

"Version 1-B Dagger arm!" he announced.

"That is the first magic stone's power! Hammer and dagger arm! A weapon ärm with two forms!" Snow explained to Edward.

Ian smiled "Good one! But the octopus regenerates endlessly!" Ian said whipping out more ärms.

"Version two! Bubble launcher!" Ginta called out then one stone on Babbo glowed and then in a split second the dagger had become a gun like thing that had holes in it. And from the holes came out many pink coloured Babbo's.

"Babbo… divided itself?" Ian said shocked.

"No… are these bubbles? Camouflage power?" Ian said he then whipped up his octopus ärms again.

"They're in my way!" he yelled attacking the bubbles. Then one by ne the bubbles exploded.

"Bombs?" Ian said shocked.

"What do you think Ed? Version one is for close distance while version two is for long distance! He may not look smart but he's actually thought of something really effective!" Snow said.

Ginta was then face to face with Ian "Who... Who are you?" Ian asked terrified, Ginta then had a huge smile on his face.

"One chess piece… going down!" he said while he flung his hammer arm against Ian's stomach.

"That didn't really answer the question so I'll answer it for him. He is Ginta of course! And how could someone fighting power be in the rank of a bishop in just a few days?" Roxanne asked no one in particular. There was then a girl's voice.

"Ginta!" the voice called.

"Who's that?" Roxanne wondered there was then a girl in a black dress with pink braids came flying our of nowhere.

"I've missed you!" the girl said with her arms wide open.

She then landed on Ginta and started kissing him while Roxanne was covering her eyes.

"Ewww… rated PG… oh wait… now rated M… ok. Restricted 15 plus… ARGH! Stop it! It's disturbing!" Roxanne yelled. Roxanne then noticed Snow was very angry and was burning up.

"Umm Gido… are you just going to stand there and watch? Shouldn't we be doing something?" Gido then dug her pockets and got out a holy ärm out and gave it to Ian and whispered to him something

"I'll go." She said stepping forward "I can defeat the one with the weakest of magical powers!" she said getting out a rod. Roxanne put her arm in front of Gido.

"Wait Gido, I want to have this one. Though I did tell you to do something. But I haven't fought for a long time… this maybe can get me started for the war games." Roxanne smiled.

**KuroiNeko89: I know it's boring at the moment... but please! Bear with me! The story is still at the start! I will try to type as fast as I can (and carefully) so I get up to the war games! Sorry for my crappy writing... it's like a person from elementary school wrote it... but I'm not in elementary school! I just really suck at writing stories! (due to my vocabulary) -.-'' and Roxanne's going to fight! Yay! But sadly it's going to be a short one... the fight I mean. But her fights will be longer at the War Games! I've finished ranting so goodbye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**KuroiNeko89: Well I wasn't away for a very long time was I? Sorry for the false alarm ^^'' I wasn't expecting this either ^^'' Oh and a little warning before you read this: I suck at writing fight scenes! But I'm learning slowly... but then again this is a very short fight... oh and I do not own MAR. I only own OC's! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Ok! So who wants to fight me?" beamed Roxanne as she did a hero pose. Everyone on Ginta's side all had confused looks on their faces. Ginta then made everyone huddle around in a circle.

"So who wants to waste a minute of their life so they can defeat this weird girl?" Ginta asked keeping his voice quiet as possible.

"I dunno… I can't sense her magic… so I cannot tell how strong she is. But she looks quite weak…" Dorothy confessed quietly as she nervously looked back at Roxanne.

"Don't judge people by their personality and looks! But then again… she does seem quite weak…" muttered Snow.

Everyone then looked at Jack, Jack just looked confused and pointed to himself.

"You want me to go and fight her?" he asked.

Babbo nodded, "As a monkey you should be the person that we experiment on. If she's strong you die. If she's weak you win simple."

A vein popped on Jack's head "It's not going to be simple if she's strong! Or if I die!" he yelled.

Roxanne's lips pursed and tapped her foot impatiently "C'mon who's going to fight me? If you don't hurry up I'm going to wipe your whole team out!" she yelled.

All eyes turned to Jack. Jack sweat dropped and swallowed hard. He then summoned his battle shovel. He slowly took a step forward. Then another and another he then begun walking normally. He clutched his shovel.

"I'm fighting you." Jack stated.

Roxanne stayed silent for a second gaped and then she burst into laughter.

"Ha! You? Monkey boy? I thought it will be someone decent! Like that pink haired girl or even that blonde haired boy! But you! This won't take a second!" she laughed.

More veins popped on Jack head "You may be a pretty girl but you have a sharp tongue! They're filled with insults and put-downs especially when you're such a weak person!" he said.

Roxanne's eye colour shifted her blue eyes turned into green "Oh? So am I being underestimated? So is that why you guys were taking a while? Because you thought I was weak? Hmf. I will show you how 'weak' I am." She smiled darkly it almost as if she was evil.

Jack wasted no time and stuck his shovel on the surface on the earth and called out, "Nature ärm scoop of earth!"

There was then a small fissure forming, he then leaned his shovel forward.

"Earth wave!" he called once again.

Then huge pillars of rock came charging towards Roxanne, Roxanne didn't faze or move and smiled, "Heh. Looks like I am being underestimated."

Then the pillars of rock crashed against the ground creating a dust storm. So it was hard to tell if Roxanne got hit or not.

"Did it hit her?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." Dorothy said bluntly.

"But we cannot be certain." She added.

The dust storm cleared and revealed Roxanne perfectly fine and was standing casually on one of the pillars. She chuckled.

"Did you really think that I would be defeated with such a simple attack? Who do you think I am?" she asked leaping off the pillar she was on. She was then no where to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Jack panicked looking around.

Everyone stayed silent looking around for the pink haired girl there was then a voice.

"Over here~!" slurred the voice.

"Jack behind you!" yelled Ginta.

Jack turned around. He saw Roxanne, Roxanne gave a smirk and sprung her leg upwards and swung towards his back and smashed Jack's back. Jack felt the pressure of the blow it hurt really badly, but yet it didn't seem hard enough to break any bones. He fell down and crashed to the ground due to the amount of pressure. He looked at Roxanne, Roxanne's face was emotionless and dusted her hands and walked away.

All Jack could think was why did she not break his bones? Is she really that weak? Or is she not that bad as the other Chess Pieces? Questions filled his mind but he just got confused and got even more unconscious because of it.

Ginta's eyes were filled with and gritted his teeth and then came charging towards Roxanne.

"You'll pay for this!" he screamed.

He then stopped. Snow was in his way.

"Get out of the way Snow! I have to beat that Roxanne girl up for killing Jack!" he yelled shoving Snow out of the way. Snow shook her head and frowned.

"Ginta. You must not let your anger get out of control! If you do then your fighting will be all messed up! And besides! Jack will survive! You must believe in him!" Snow smiled.

Dorothy frowned, "She was just toying with Jack. She's barely used any power! She's too strong for you Ginta!" Dorothy summoned her broomstick.

"I'll go next!" she announced.

There was then a sound of coughing and hacking everyone turned around and saw the pawn with the mask.

"Hack! Cough cough!" was the sound the pawn made.

"Gido!" Roxanne said rushing towards the pawn.

"Gido…" Ian said supporting the pawn, Roxanne then turned around and glared at Ginta's team.

"She must've gotten hurt because of that last attack…" she whispered then clenched her teeth.

"You were only meant to be attacking me not other people! Why did you attack her aswell? It was none of her business!" hissed Roxanne.

Jack didn't reply because he was knocked out and very unconscious. Ian then took out a holy ärm.

"Whatever your name is (referring to Dorothy who was about to fight) and Ginta… lets make a deal. This is Holy ärm healing angel. This can heal up injuries to a point. Let me use it on Gido. If you do I'll give it to you." He explained a bit worried.

Edward then smirked, "Isn't he just a pawn! Pretty soft hearted for a Chess Piece."

Dorothy frowned and then she turned to Ginta and smiled "Well Gintan! What should we do?"

Ginta, being a nice boy he smiled "All right! Then we can heal Ed too! Ok Ed?"

Edward scratched his head and frowned."…Feh! You're as bad as he is!"

Ian was getting Gido up and using the holy ärm.

"I'm sorry… Ian and Roxanne." Gido said weakly as the mask fell off.

Ginta had a shocked sweat dropped expression on _She was a girl? _He thought. Ian said nothing in reply to Gido's apology and after healing Gido he turned to Ginta and glared at him.

"Ginta. I lose this one. But… next time it's your turn. I'm climbing the ladder! If you can improve that much… then so can I!" Ian declared while throwing the holy ärm in midair.

"You'll see me again Ginta! Don't forget me!" Ian added as he disappeared using his adarta. And what was Roxanne doing? She was struggling to find her adarta in her pockets! As per usual!

"Argh! I remember I put it here somewhere when I took it off! This isn't it… not this either…. Argh! Um… no that's something completely different. That's fish… that's voodoo doll that Loco gave me… that's a magical stone. Ah ha!" she exclaimed pulling a ring out. But it wasn't an adarta.

"Oh that's not it…" Roxanne sighed putting it back it in.

Edward flinched as he saw the ring and exclaimed, "That's…"

Roxanne realized this and was now desperate to find her adarta.

"Aw c'mon! Where is it?" she said angrily digging through her pockets.

"What is it Ed?" Snow asked.

"That's… the ring. The proof that you are part of the cross guard! But… why does she have it? She's a Chess isn't she? And girls aren't meant to be in the cross guard! Only one girl managed to go in! But that girl should be dead now!" Edward said in the state of shock.

Roxanne was still digging her pockets.

"Aw crap! He's figured it out! I have to go now!" she sweat dropped.

Edward frowned and barked, "Where did you steal that from! Give it back to whoever you stole it from!"

Roxanne then found her adarta "Aha! There you are! Adarta take me to…" she said.

Edward reacted fast and called "Snow, Ginta stop her!"

Ginta and Snow then charged at her with high speed but it was too late she had already disappeared.

"Argh! Almost! Just nearly!" cursed Ginta as he bit his lip.

"Don't worry Ginta! We'll see her soon! Trust me! Until then lets just leave her." Snow reassured.

Ginta smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you're right… oh! We should heal up Jack and Ed now!" he said remembering about them. Snow nodded and rushed to Jack. Edward was still surprised that Roxanne had the cross guard ring. _Why does she have the cross guard ring? Did she steal it? And only men are allowed in the cross guard… but one girl managed to worm her way through… and she was taken away by the chess no Koma. They probably killed her off... poor girl. What was her name again? Started with an R... oh drat I forgot! I'm getting old… _he thought.

**KuroiNeko89: Another filler. Sort of. I'm sorry! But there is some important parts in here. Oh yeah and there's this question I've been wanting to ask... do you want more Roxanne scenes or more Ginta scenes? Put your answer in the review! If you don't review you don't get a choice. And I know that there are people who read this but don't review this! If you don't have an account then you can still review! Oh and I'm planning to edit my first four crappy chapters! Because they strain your eyes and the writing is really childish. And thank you so much for the favourite! I was really happy to see someone favourited (I know it isn't a word but oh well) my story! I never thought that someone would actually do that! Oh sorry... I've written too much... ^^'' so goodbye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**KuroiNeko89: Updated! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! (though there's not much but every review makes me smile) I update to often don't I? ^.^'' You're probably thinking: This girl has too much time -.-'' But in fact this girl doesn't have too much time! This girl is on holidays! XD Yay holidays! And I just stay at home all day since all my friends are busy... (sad face) so I just spend my time typing up fanfiction and other things... anyway enough of my life! Let's get on with the story! XD Note: This is all Roxanne and no Ginta and co. but there will be a lot of Ginta and co. in the next chapter! I do not own MAR I only own Roxanne and other OC's... anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"You're some kind of fool… Ian. It was fun, we haven't razed like that in years. All of those disgusting people's screams… shouts… blood, heads, corpses…you went to fight a little brat and lost." Halloween said disappointingly.

Ian was all chained up against a wall. He was helpless.

"He interests me more than any of that. But fine. Punish me." Ian said not really caring about the consequences.

Halloween laughed, "Hya-hah…! Hyahahahahaha! I'm not going to do a thing to you Ian!"

He then stopped and gave a menacing look.

"Wasn't that pawn named 'Gido'?" he asked.

That caught Ian's attention. he had a shocked face on.

"Oi… hold it Halloween..." Ian said with his voice shaking.

He then gritted his teeth.

"I just took her with me! The one who broke the order was me! What the heck are you thinking?" Ian yelled yanking the chains.

Halloween didn't faze.

"Hey it's just a pawn, there's nothing to get so worked up about. I'm letting you off just making you hang there for a while, right? You should thank me… hyuhyuhyu…" Halloween chuckled.

Halloween was then thinking.

"Now who should I get to do it? Candice or Weasle may be good… Chimera will make it hell." Halloween said.

Ian was speechless probably having flashbacks of Gido and him together. Ian then opened his mouth.

"DO IT TO ME! I'LL FREAKIN KILL YOU HALLOWEEN!" Ian screamed pulling the chains harder and harder.

Halloween nodded and smiled.

"I look forward to it. That day… when you can kill me." Halloween said bluntly.

Halloween then left the dungeon. Ian gritted his teeth and then screamed.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ian screamed.

Ian then realized there was a person in the corner.

"You there!" he yelled.

Roxanne's eyes shifted to Ian's direction.

"You talking to me?" she asked.

"Of course I am! Now do something before Halloween does something to Gido! Gido is in danger! Save her and then I'll do anything in return!" he yelled.

Roxanne's eyes then shifted away from Ian.

"Sorry, no can do." She said coldly.

Ian frowned his eyes were bloodshot red.

"Why can't you? Gido's your friend isn't she?" he yelled trying to prevent his anger from rising any further.

Roxanne sighed, "I have no power over Halloween or anyone in Knight class and above. What do you expect me to do? Do the chicken dance or something?"

Ian gritted his teeth "You don't know how it feels! You don't know the feeling of losing something precious and knowing it's going to be in grave danger!" he yelled in fury.

Roxanne's eyes turned green and frowned "I am the last person who does not know how it feels… the chess pieces have taken everything from me. My freedom, my friends from outside the chess pieces, my only friend that was always there for me! How can you say that I don't know how it feels? I watched my comrades die one by one! I watched my friend who was always there for me slowly getting turned into a ärm! I got separated from everyone!" Roxanne cried. Her teardrops plopped on the ground one by one. Ian's expression was emotionless

Roxanne wiped her tears with her sleeves "And now… Alviss doesn't even remember me… no one remembers me… my friend is no longer alive for she is a ärm! Oh fudge… I'm losing my cool. I'll go to Gido's place and slow down the process of the punishment…" she then power walked her way out.

Powerwalking down the halls Roxanne was still a bit upset what had happened before. She had completely lost her temper, lost her cool. _But forget about that. _Roxanne thought _You still have way more important things to think about. Like… what Halloween had said earlier…_

*TLM*

Flashback

"_You did well Roxanne… for once." Halloween said bluntly._

"_Thank you Halloween san!" Roxanne said happily._

_Halloween walked back and forth and smiled._

"_Hmm… you deserve an award for your hard efforts…" muttered Halloween._

"_Award? Oo! Roxanne wants a lot of sparkly purple mushrooms then!" Roxanne smiled._

"_No… I decide on the reward." Halloween said sternly._

"_Ehh?" Roxanne said with disappointment._

_Halloween hesitated for a second before saying anything. He then spoke up._

"_I got one. I'll make the punishment I gave you last time lighter." Halloween said._

_Roxanne tilted her head she was confused._

"_What does that mean Suu*? how can you make the punishment you gave me last time lighter when you already did it? And wait… what was the punishment?" Roxanne asked._

_Halloween snickered, "That is for you to find out. Anyway I'm going to punish Ian now you coming?"_

_Roxanne hesitated before responding._

"_Um. Sure su*!" she smiled._

Flashback ends

"But what was the punishment? I remember him saying losing something important to me… and that something important to me is going to lose something important to them… but what does that mean?" she muttered.

*TLM*

Meanwhile at an unknown room

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

"It's me…" said Halloween opening the door.

The person smiled, "Oh, it's only you Halloween sama. What do you want from me?"

Halloween was looking around the room to make sure there was no one else in the room.

"I want you to cut off two chains on _that._" Halloween whispered.

The person's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"_That? _Why do you want two chains off _that? _Wasn't it what was her name? Roxanne? Wasn't it Roxanne's punishment?" the person asked.

"The girl deserves an award… that girl isn't really a chess piece. She was a cross guard until we kidnapped her. She did the duties of the chess. She deserves _something_." Halloween said.

The person smiled "Oh? Have you suddenly became nice Halloween sama?" the person asked.

Halloween shook his head.

"No… I'm doing this so we can make her do some more things… every four things she does two chains come off." He smiled.

The person looked unsure.

"Are you sure? There's only ten chains bounding the gem… if all the chains comes off then…" but Halloween cut the person off.

"Oh well. We only need her for the war games. If she escapes after that I couldn't care less. What are you waiting for? Are you going to do it or what?" Halloween asked.

The person nodded and got a knife out. The person held out it's** hand and took off a ring. The ring was a ärm. It was decorated with many gems. Five of them, each one had it's own unique colour. Some had chains surrounding the gems. The person looked at one, the dull dark blue one. It had many chains surrounding it. The person then took the knife and cut two chains off the gem, after the chains were cut the dark blue one wasn't so dull anymore. In fact it began to shine a little. Just a little. The person then put on the ring on it's hand and bowed to Halloween.

"I am done Halloween sama. Can I go now?" the person asked.

Halloween nodded "Yes you may. But you will be needed soon so be ready." Halloween said.

The person deeply bowed to Halloween and walked away.

*TLM*

Time skip.

Roxanne was desperately looking for Gido "Gido! Gido! Where are you? Gido! Gido!" she yelled.

She ran down the halls calling her name. But that only made the people who were sleeping bash her up. So she went running to the dungeons.

"Gido! Are you here?" she yelled pushing the door making it fly open. She wasn't in the room.

"Gido!" she yelled.

She opened each and every door and yelled Gido. But Gido wasn't in neither of the rooms she checked. Roxanne found herself standing in front of a door. A door that marked 'DEFORMATION' clearly printed on it.

"No… no… not this!" Roxanne yelled while her voice trembled.

Roxanne slammed the door open.

"GIDO!" she yelled.

She saw Gido getting deformed into a hideous thing at high speed.

"Roxanne…" Gido whispered.

"Gido!" Roxanne cried running towards the girl "Are you okay?" Roxanne asked.

Gido nodded her body was getting deformed very quickly. Her legs have turned into… something gross and slimy and it was rapidly spreading upwards.

"Gido! Hold on! I'll lift the curse!" Roxanne said.

She then stretched her fingers that were filled with ärms, she looked at one and called.

"Gaurdian ärm! Sleeping Pita!" she called.

Then the ärm shone with luminous light and then there was a green ball with crossed out eyes and a weird smile, a pair of angel wings and a halo. It was a Holy Guardian. The guardian looked around it was a bit dazed. Probably just woke up.

"Oh hello master Roxanne it has been a while since you last summoned me has it not?" said the ball in a robotic voice.

Roxanne nodded and pointed at Gido.

"Yes it has Pita… but we currently have a patient." Roxanne said in monotone.

Pita then inspected Gido. Gido was in a terrible state. Pita shook his head and then faced Roxanne.

"I cannot lift the curse… this is a very rare darkness ärm… it can only be lifted if you destroy the actual ärm." Pita said.

Roxanne then flinched.

"Can't you at least slow the process down?" she asked.

Pita took a glance at Gido and nodded.

"Yes I can." Pita said.

Roxanne sighed with relief. "Thank goodness!" she sighed.

While Pita was slowing down the process the door flew open. And then revealed Oruko and Girom. Roxanne was worried when she saw the two troublemakers, especially Girom.

"What… what are you guys doing here?" Roxanne asked nervously hoping that she wasn't getting in trouble for helping Gido.

Girom smirked, "We came here to fight you."

Oruko scratched his head and had a confused face on.

"But I thought Halloween said that Roxanne's going to come with us to Vestory…" Oruko said.

Many veins popped on Girom's head.

"Shut up! I just want to fight the girl ok? She beats me all the time without moving from her spot! Do you know how frustrating it is!" Girom yelled.

Oruko frowned.

"Don't yell at me! Do you want to pick a fight with me?" Oruko said angrily.

"Bring it on!" Girom smiled.

Roxanne sighed as the two had their quarrel, _Geez keep your voices down… _Roxanne thought. She then turned Pita.

"Pita how's it going?" Roxanne asked.

Pita smiled and nodded "It's going well! I managed to slow the process down as much as I could but…it's steal going to spread."

Roxanne gave a nod of approval.

"At least you did your best~! Well done! Well, I have to go now! Gido is that ok?" Roxanne asked.

The deformation was barely moving, in fact Pita managed to lift off some deformation off Gido. Roxanne was proud that Pita was able to do that.

Gido nodded slightly she weakly reached out a hand to Roxanne's face and smiled.

"Get back safely ok? Tell Ian that I'm ok… ok?" she asked weakly.

Roxanne nodded.

"Don't worry I will…" Roxanne smiled she then called Girom and Oruko off and walked away.

Gido was then left all by herself in the dark room….

**KuroiNeko89: I'm writing a bit too much author notes aren't I? *sweat drops* Sorry... but if you want me too write less author notes please do say so in the reviews! XD Sorry for my bad description for the ring... I suck at things like that *goes to the corner of emoness* don't worry this crazy author hasn't turned emo! Oh and would you like me to draw a picture of Roxanne? Because I love drawing! And unlike writing stories I'm good at drawing anime~! And Edward and Alviss aren't suffering from short term six year memory loss... they're suffering from something else... dun! Dun! Dun! ****(dramatic) ****Oh and I will insert Roxanne's memories at random parts... I don't think they'll be in order though so you have to piece them in order... like a puzzle! Oh anyway I've ran out of things to write about (and I've written too much)... so goodbye for now! See you in the next chapter! ^.^**

*** Suu and su= They're Roxanne's phrases! She ends her sentences with weird words like me! Nya~**

**** It= Sorry for the bad english -.-'' I wanted to prevent giving away the 'person's' gender so I put 'it' you'll find out who's 'it' later in the story... 'it' plays a big role.**


	9. Chapter 9

**KuroiNeko89: Hello again people! Another chapter of The Lost Memory~! I won't be able to update in a few days due to internet problems (so don't worry if I don't update sooner or later it's not like I'm dead or anything) ^.^'' But it's not like you guys care... anyway time to answer someone's question in the reviews! (you guys should know what I'm going to say but I'm going to do it to kill time)  
>Heartarrow56: If it's not ahort term six year memory loss, WHAT IS IT? DUN DUN DUUUN! *dramatic* Well... they're suffering from the poison of the sparkly purple mushrooms that Roxanne gave them! Jokes, they're suffering from something... that... well I can't tell you guys now! XD that'll ruin the whole story! (yeah I know you know that but doing it for the sake of it.) It will be revealed in the future chapters... the story's all planned out (sort of) so yeah... and I'm really stumped who should I make 'it'. ARGH! I don't know if I should make it 'him' or an OC... well 'him' is sort of an OC too.. Oh sorry here I babbling on again... well enjoy! ^.^ I do not own MAR<strong>

Chapter 9

At Vestory…

Everything was ruined… everything was either burnt or destroyed… Ginta and the others had shocked expressions as they saw the terrible sight.

"What… is this?" Ginta said at the state of shock while observing the area.

"The city between water and forest, Vestory… The first time I came here it was so beautiful. But now…" Nanashi muttered.

Jack clenched his teeth, "Too cruel…" he said.

Ginta was obviously angrier than everybody else. There were then men approaching the group. One of them spoke up.

"You boys… why have you come here?" he asked another one spoke up.

"The chess? Or perhaps the cross guard…" The other one asked a bit nervous.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Vestory's finished. If you're here to destroy, there's nothing left… and if you're here to help, you're too late…" one of them sughed.

They all then slouched down looking hopeless.

"Do as you please. The fields… and the houses are all gone. We don't have the strength to go on…" a person mumbled.

Ginta then frowned his mouth was pursed in a determined line.

"Don't say things like that oji-san! Cheer up! If it's broken, then just make it again!" Ginta said.

The men shook their head and sighed.

"It's pointless… if we rebuild, they'll just destroy it again. You know, I was a member of the cross guard. But… I didn't stand a chance. Against the three from the chess pieces… I was powerless. Especially the one with the pink hair and blood red eyes… she was so strong. It seemed like she was possessed by something! Everywhere she made contact with it would either die or get destroyed… she was like a monster! Even though I tried to protect the village… *hiccup* I couldn't do a thing!" he cried.

Ginta and the others froze and a picture of Roxanne popped in their head. But could it be that weird crazy girl that did all this damage? Nah, couldn't be. After all Roxanne didn't have blood red eyes… did she? Snow shook her head and then spoke up.

"Regardless, first we need to heal the wounded! Ed!" Snow called.

The dog ran.

"Yes!" he replied.

Nanashi placed his hands on his waist.

"Do you know where those three went?" he asked.

One of the men nodded and spoke up.

"Yes. They're still in Vestory… they went into the cave leading to the underground lake. They said they were going to take the ärms hidden there…" the man replied.

Nanashi turned to Ginta.

"You going Ginta?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ginta replied Dorothy nodded and smiled.

"I'll join you too." She said.

The men had doubtful and nervous faces on.

"You… you aren't planning to fight them are you? You shouldn't and… near the underground lake the spirits from the dead roam free!" one of the men shouted.

Ginta had a huge smile on his face.

"Neither of them scars me! I fight my enemies!" he yelled, "So cheer up!" he added.

"Ah…" the man said but was cut off by Jack.

"Leave the replanting of the fields to me! I'm a pro!" Jack boasted.

"Ah, who are you people?" the man asked.

Jack smiled, "Mär! We'll risk our lives to defeat the chess!"

*TLM*

Meanwhile in the cave…

"Pink haired weirdo wake up! Wake up! Hello? Pink haired weirdo! Mär Heaven to pink haired weirdo!" a voice said shaking Roxanne.

Roxanne weakly lifted one eye to see Girom was a few inches from her face. She stared at him for a second then pushed him away and yelled.

"EEK! Don't get so close to my face!" Roxanne yelled while pushing Girom to the wall on other side.

Girom then flew across to the other side and crashed on the wall leaving a small crater on the wall. He moaned and rubbed his back a bit.

"No need to push me! I was just trying to get you up! Sheesh! Women…" he muttered.

Roxanne frowned and summoned a huge hammer and thwacked the hammer across his back which sent him flying upwards and made a 'PING!' sound. She rested the hammer on her shoulder.

"Tsk! Sexist three eyed purple haired man!" she yelled.

Oruko twitched.

"Th-There's magic! Ma… Magic!" he said.

Roxanne then returned the hammer to it's ärm form.

"No duh! What else would it be? Bob? There are three of them! So obvious!" she said.

Oruko nodded slowly, "Ye-Yeah, So obvious!" he said.

Girom then went flying back and crashed on the ground hard.

"They aren't from the village! Cross guard maybe?" Girom said weakly.

He then stood up and brushed himself and smiled baring his teeth.

"But it doesn't matter! This is a good opportunity to take out more people before the War game starts! We'll rip them apart!" he smiled.

"Ye-yeah!" Oruko said.

Roxanne made a tsk sound. Girom then looked at her and then he remembered something.

"Hey I just remembered something!" Gitom said.

Roxanne turned her head away.

"Well that's hard to believe… I never knew you had a brain…" he said harshly.

Girom ignored her comment and continued.

"You were amazing back there! Your eyes were blood shot red and you were like a machine back there! Killing those people and destroying the buildings! I never seen anything like it! What got you so worked up?" Girom asked.

Oruko nodded.

"Ye-yeah! You were like a machine! What got you so worked up?" Oruko asked.

Roxanne tilted her head and closed her eyes and then slowly opened them back up again.

"I was? I wouldn't kill… I mean my eyes don't turn red! Sure they do turn green when I'm angry… but red? I never knew they turned red!" Roxanne said.

Girom lifted his eyebrow… I mean eyes… (if that makes any sense but you get where I'm going right?)

"You don't remember? Well then again… you did faint when we went in the cave…" Girom said.

Roxanne looked confused.

"I… I did? I don't remember anything like that happening …" Roxanne said.

"Are you suffering from amnesia?" Girom asked.

"No I am not!" Roxanne said.

She then looked around and felt the magical presence was getting closer.

"The people are getting closer we have to split up in halves. Ok paper, scissors rock to work out who's with whom. Winners go together the loser goes by himself or herself. Got it?" she asked.

They nodded and did paper scissors rock.

Results:

Roxanne: Scissors.

Girom: Scissors.

Oruko: Paper.

Roxanne made a tsk sound as she realized that she was paired up with Girom.

"Okay I'm going with Girom to where the boat is and Oruko you go to the other side. Remember to look for ärms while your at it ok?" Roxanne asked.

Oruko nodded.

"Oruko understand now." He said walking away.

"I hope so…" Roxanne muttered as she glared at Girom, "Tsk, why am I paired with you?" she asked.

Girom shrugged.

"I dunno, anyway lets go and look for ärms…" he said walking away.

Roxanne poked her tongue at him and powerwalked in front of him, he realized this and started powerwalking as well. Before they knew it. They were having a powerwalking race.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Roxanne asked Girom.

"Hmf. You're my rival and I would not accept being beaten by you with anything! What about you?" he asked while powerwalking as fast as he could.

"I'm your rival eh? Well I am walking so fast so I can prevent my eyes burning because of your purple hair." She snickered.

Girom glared at her and she glared back at him. Sparks were formed between them as they powerwalked their way to the boat.

*TLM*

At Ginta's side…

"Wha… what's this?" Ginta said astonished as he saw a huge ship floating on the lake. "A ghost ship?" he guessed.

He then flinched and spread his arms and said, "Magic power. Which means… one of the Chess no Koma…" he said.

"E-eh?" Tom said a bit surprised.

On the ship was Girom with a toothy smile.

**KuroiNeko89:** **Sorry I knew I said there was going to be more Ginta and co. but it turned out to be a lot of Roxanne parts... sorry -.-'' (shame on me). But I will continue typing this story while I'm stuck with internet problems (and other things...) so I can upload immediately when my internet is problem free yay! In future I shall keep my author notes as short as possible! Well nothing much to say... (which is good because my author notes are getting longer and longer in every chapter) so see you next time! Good bye! :3**

**Review~ Review~Review~Please~**


	10. Chapter 10

**KuroiNeko89: Ok! I know I said I wasn't going to be able to update today but the problems haven't occurred yet! But it will occur tomorrow! Anyway... I do not own MAR... enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Girom stared at Ginta and Ginta stared back at Girom.

"Only one? And it's a brat. Who're you? I'm Girom of the Chess n Koma! Can I assume you're prepared to die?" Girom asked.

Many veins popped on Babbo's head.

"He's not alone! Look again insolent wrench! I'm here!" Babbo yelled.

Girom observed the steel ball before talking.

"Babbo… so you are the one! The guy that Peta was talking about! The one who uses Phantom's ärm! You're a hundred year stoo early brat! Trash like you isn't fit for using such a thing! Come over here! You'll make a good gift for Phantom!" Girom yelled.

"You say your name's Girom, huh. Were you the one that did that to Vestory?" Ginta asked sternly.

Girom smiled.

"Oruko did most of the damage. I was in charge of killing. I especially enjoy doing women! Oh, and Pink haired weirdo did killing and damage!" Girom said.

_Pink haired weirdo? Does he mean… _Ginta thought.

There was weird sounds coming from the boat. Girom wasn't the only one there. There was a sigh and a yawn.

"Girom… keep your voice down… I'm trying to sleep…" moaned the voice.

Ginta's eyes widened as he saw a figure pop out of the ship and stretching.

"Ah! It's the weird pink haired multiple personality girl! One second she's all childish and happy go lucky the next she's all mature and then she turns into some scary girl who can fight very well!" Ginta remarked making an 'XD' face.

Roxanne looked down to see who it was. She frowned.

"What are you doing here? Seriously! Wherever I go you're always there! Why is that! Midget! Blegh! I thought it was someone decent… but no! Anyway… I shall continue my sleep. Girom you do the rest." Roxanne said slumping on the ground.

Veins popped on Girom's head.

"You lazy woman! I can't believe that you're my rival! C'mon! where's your enthusiasm? You used to be always fired up whenever I asked you for a battle! And now your just some lazy old hag! Get up and fight would ya?" Girom said kicking Roxanne.

Roxanne just mumbled and rolled around the floor.

"Roxanne wants to dream~! Roxanne fight later!" Roxanne laughed her face was all red and she had a weird expression on.

Ginta was just standing there until he realized something.

"Is she drunk?" he asked.

"What?" Girom asked.

"Roxanne's happy! Roxanne wants to eat sparkly purple mushrooms! Roxanne… *mumble mumble* Alviss!" she then collapsed.

"Roxanne! Tsk! I can't believe she was the one who beat at everything! As much as I want to kill her I can't! since my goal is to beat Roxanne!" Girom said kicking the girl away.

Ginta stared at the ship and thought _How does she know Alviss? And what did she say about him? All I heard was Roxanne and then she mumbled something and then said Alviss! Man… this girl is drunk alright!_

*TLM*

Meanwhile at the Chess no Koma headquarters.

"Halloween sama! I have received news from Phantom! He's currently observing Roxanne and she had just collapsed and fainted. Apparently she has destroyed most of Vestory herself!" a rook reported.

Halloween nodded and smiled, "Good, good… that was exactly what I planned… everything's going well. This girl has an enormous amount of power and could be useful if she knows how to use that power properly we will be able to take over Mär Heaven easily! But too bad she's lazy and that's not her goal so we had to 'poison' her food last night… and now we can control her using an ärm… although there are multiple side effects it's nothing we can do about… after all she is just a _bishop… _unless she decides to be a knight which is very unlikely but there is a high chance that she can defeat one of the current knights and become a knight." Halloween explained.

The rook nodded slowly thinking _I didn't need to know all that…_ but being scared to defy Halloween he just smiled and said, "That's nice! Um Halloween sama… but when she is possessed it is easy to tell because she acts all out of character and her eyes shift to the colour red!"

Halloween had a worried expression on.

"Oh really? That's going to be a problem… oh well. As long as she doesn't realize this we'll be fine. For the time being we'll leave her… after all she only needs to do two more things before getting one more things before getting two chains off 'that'…" Halloween smiled behind his mask.

*TLM*

At an unknown place….

"Hmmm…. It feels so soft… feels… like grass... wait… grass? Aren't I on the ship? There's no grass on the ship!" Roxanne exclaimed while jumping up.

She looked around she wasn't on the ship anymore… she was in a green area. Where plants and flowers flourished and animals roamed.

"Where… am I?" she asked herself.

She then heard a voice a very familiar voice. One that she knows too well…

"Ahaha! Bet you can't catch me!" the voice said.

"I bet I can!" another voice said.

Roxanne turned around to see a girl with bubblegum pink hair in plaits and a spiky blue haired boy. Her eyes widened.

"Tha… that's me! Wait… I stopped wearing plaits when I was ten! Is this the past?" Roxanne exclaimed.

She reached out her hand to attempt to stop her past self but she just went through Roxanne.

"Tee-hee! You didn't catch up to me Alviss!" the past Roxanne laughed.

Alviss was huffing and puffing while he ran up the hill.

"Oh gosh! Where do you get all that energy from? Seriously! You can just run up a hill without getting tired!" Alviss said catching his breathe and then collapsed.

Roxanne noticed this and ran up to him.

"SANDWICH!" she laughed as she belly flopped on top of Alviss (please don't think the wrong way people! They're just kids!).

Alviss lifted one eyebrow, "What's a sandwich?" he asked completely unfazed because he was used to her doing these things.

Roxanne just laughed, "Never mind!" she smiled.

Roxanne then got off Alviss and held out a hand. Alviss smiled and held her hand while Roxanne lifted Alviss up. Then as Alviss was lifted up and then suddenly Roxanne gave a small peck on the cheek.

"A-ah!" Alviss said in response to the kiss as he fell down on the ground. His face was all red.

Roxanne laughed and handed a small box to Alviss.

"Happy 10th birthday Alviss-chan!" Roxanne smiled.

Alviss stared at the box for a second then took it and smiled, "Thank you Roxanne!" He then carefully opened the box and inside was a plush version of Alviss and Roxanne holding hands. Alviss stared at the plush for a long time without giving a comment. There was an awkward silence until Roxanne spoke up.

"Um… Alviss-chan no likey wiky su?" Roxanne said a bit sad.

Alviss then snapped out of his daydream and stuttered, "Oh no! Of course not! It's very… uh. C-C…." Roxanne tilted her head with a confused look on her face. "C-c what?" she asked. Alviss kept his head down.

"C-Cute…" he muttered.

There was a huge smile on Roxanne's face and then she gave a huge hug to Alviss.

"Tee-hee! Me so glad that Alviss likey wiky* my present I made!" she smiled.

Alviss just had a red face as he was being hugged. He was NOT used to being hugged. There was then sounds footsteps. Both of them went to their defensive stances as the shadow approached and that shadow belonged to…

"Kusa nii-chan!" Roxanne smiled rushing towards the boy.

The boy smiled and picked up Roxanne.

"Yo, Roxanne how's it going?" he smiled.

"Tee-hee goody goody!" Roxanne smiled.

The boy then turned to Alviss.

"It's your birthday right? Happy birthday Alviss!" the boy said throwing an ärm to Alviss.

Alviss calmly caught it. It was a ring that had a skull on it.

"Darkness ärm Sealing Skull! An ärm that allows you to paralyze your opponents but in return you get a lot of pain!" The boy laughed.

Roxanne pouted and frowned then started bonking the boy's head.

"Kuzaku nii-chan! Soo mean! Don't give an ärm like that to Alviss-chan! Roxanne-chan don't want Alviss-chan to suffer pain!" Roxanne pouted.

Kuzaku was attempting to block the bonks.

"Oww! Ow! Ow! Stop bonking me! I'm sure Alviss will manage! Right Alviss?" Kuzaku asked.

Alviss stared at the ärm and then nodded.

"Yes! I will!" he said determined.

Kuzaku then looked at the horizon and then realized it was sunset.

"Oh! Sunset! Time to go! See you guys tomorrow in the 2nd last round of the War Games! Good luck!" he said putting Roxanne down.

He was about to go but then glanced at Alviss holding two soft toys. He smiled.

"Oh Alviss I never knew you still play with soft toys!" Kazuku teased as he ran.

Alviss blushed as he yelled, "I'm not playing with them! They're the birthday gift that Roxanne gave me!"

Kazuku smiled, "Haha! You guys are boyfriend girlfriend after all!"

"No we're not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No…" but Kazuku was already a long way away.

(The current Roxanne)**

_What are these? Memories? Memories of the past? What is this trying to show me? Ugh! My head hurts… _Roxanne thought rubbing her head. Then everything turned black. It was dark. Roxanne couldn't see anything… and then the ground shook. And then it became bright again. Roxanne was now in the War Games?

"Huh?" Roxanne said looking around her.

There were loads of people, they all had shocked faces. Roxanne wanted to asked what was going on. So she tried to tap the man beside her on the shoulder. But her hand just went through the man. _Oh that's right… I forgot… I'm not a physical body here… then what am I? An observer? What are these memories trying to show me? _Roxanne thought. She then looked at the stage and then she had a shocked face. Kazuku was killed.

"Kazuku nii-chan! Kazuku nii-chan! Don't die! Please say something! Kazuku nii-chan! Onii-chan! Kazuku!" yelled Roxanne attempting to run to Kazuku.

"Kazuku!" Alviss yelled also attempting to run to Kazuku.

But the two were grabbed and held back. Roxanne was grabbed by Alan and Alviss was grabbed by Gaira.

"Don't do stupid things like that! If you go there you'll die!" Alan scolded.

"They'll kill you if you take step in there!" Gaira said sternly.

The two kids said nothing and watched Kazuku getting taken away by the Chess Piece Peta.

"Wait… why are you taking him away? You already killed him and now your taking him away?" Danna exclaimed.

Peta smiled as he picked up the dead body.

"I'm going to dispose this body… and give it to Phantom." Peta smiled as he was floating and then disappeared with his adarta.

Everyone froze and then they started screaming and crying. Especially young Roxanne and Alviss.

"Kazuku nii-chan! Onii-chan! Kazuku nii-chan! Peta! Give back Kazuku- nii-chan!" Roxanne cried.

"Curses! They kill him and take him away! Just after my birthday too!" Alviss said.

Roxanne fell on her knees and cried.

"Waaaaaaah! Kazuku nii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan come back!" she cried.

"Roxanne…" Alviss muttered trying to hold back his tears to look strong in front of Roxanne.

Danna kneeled down and attempted to comfort her.

"Now, now Roxanne. We wouldn't like to see you crying! You're always so bubbly! Don't let this get to you! If you're like this… it'll effect your fighting!" Danna said.

Roxanne was hiccupping.

"R-R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Yes! Now… put a smile on that lovely face on yours!" Danna said ruffling Roxanne's hair.

Roxanne then smiled but tears were streaming out of her eyes. She wiped them.

"I… I will try to be stronger! Roxanne won't cry anymore! I promise!" Roxanne smiled.

"Now that's the Roxanne I know!" Danna said patting Roxanne on the head.

(The current Roxanne)

_Onii chan… yes… I remember when this happened… it was so painful… painful memories of seeing my comrades dying one by one… taken away by the Chess. But just now I realized… Kazuku's hand moved a bit while Peta was carrying him! Is he still alive? I better go check! Adarta take me to Lestarva castle! _ She thought. She was then transported to Lestarva Castle. And to her astonishment Kazuku was completely unwounded and was standing up talking to Peta. They were talking about something… Roxanne didn't hear well. Then she saw Kazuku nod and then Peta handed an earing to him. It was the ones that knight wore. Roxanne gasped a_nd covered her mouth. Kazuku became a chess piece? He was kidnapped like I was? But… why did he accept? No… no… Kazuku is a traitor? The person who I looked up to as a big brother… is a traitor? He betrayed us? No… this can't be! I would rather die than join the Chess! _She thought. The ground then shook. _An… earthquake? But the people don't seem affected? What's happening? _Roxanne thought. It then all went black.

*TLM*

When she opened her eyes she was back on the ship. The ship was all screwed up… and when she looked up she saw a spirit smiling at Ginta… and then she gave Ginta an ärm. Roxanne twitched, she stood up. _What? My body… is moving on it's own! _Roxanne thought the body then jumped on its own and then it went up to Ginta, and grabbed him. _What's happening? My head hurts... ugh! Argh! _She thought. Ginta looked at Roxanne with fearful eyes as he saw Roxanne's eyes turn blood shot red and mummers the following words.

"I'm going to kill you…"

**KuroiNeko89: Yay! The Lost Memory has ten chapters! Yay! And this wouldn't be possible with your support so thank you! *bow* And um the next chapter is going to be a side story... is that ok? I really want to get my mind off the story line... and I know there is a lot of Roxanne parts here... it's because when I write the Ginta parts I have to copy it off the manga... and it's a pain! But if you really want more Ginta parts please tell me! I will get my laziness out of the way and do it! I had a lot of fun typing this chapter! It was lots of fun writing the parts with Alviss and Roxanne! :3 Anyway... See you in a few days! Bye bye!**

*** likey wiky: It's how Roxanne says like in a childish way... sorry if it confused you! I wanted to give Roxanne a childish impression... Roxanne is 9 years old in the flashback by the way.**

**** The current Roxanne: The current Roxanne is the Roxanne we know in the story... sorry if it confused you!**

**Note: I know Alviss seems a bit OOC... but this was when he was 10! When he wasn't emo yet! So yeah... it was hard to decide what he's personality to be... :3**

**~Review~Review~Review~Please~**


	11. Chapter 11

**KuroiNeko89: OMG I'm so sorry! My internet screwed up for a loooooong time! Damn you modem! I hope I didn't lose any readers... Anyway... I present you with chapter 11! X3 I would also like to give a special thanks to: heartarrow56, Mirakira98 and Princess Mist619! For reading/reviewing this! Thank you so much without your support I wouldn't have gotten so far! *bow* Thank you to the people who don't review but read this as well! (I know you guys are there somewhere) Every reader counts! : Anyway enough of my babbling and I present you chapter 11! XD**

Chapter 11

Ginta stared at the girl with horror in his eyes. This was not the same girl as the one he saw a few minutes ago. _Is this the 'monster' they were talking about? _Ginta thought looking at her blood red eyes. He had never been so scared in is life. Where's all his courage gone off to? Has it all drained off after using Gargoyle? No. It was simply because he was face to face with a blood thirsty monster that was about to kill him. He then felt Roxanne's hand tightened around his neck. But she wasn't out of control... yet.

"So? What are you going to do midget? This is going to be your last seconds of living… so make them worthwhile. What are your last words?" she asked in a husky voice.

Ginta hesitated he bit his lip and quivered.

"I…" he mumbled.

Roxanne put her hand on her ear gesturing that she didn't hear properly.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that. What did you say?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Ginta lowered his head.

"I am…" he mumbled.

Roxanne bared her teeth she was getting impatient.

"I am what? Hurry! Or else you die now!" she hissed.

Ginta then raised his head and smiled.

"I am going to defeat you!" he announced breaking free from the grasp of Roxanne's hand.

Roxanne got caught off guard and loosened her grip.

"Drats." She mumbled.

Ginta then jumped and got hold of Babbo.

"Babbo! Version three Gargoyle!" Ginta called.

Babbo then glowed with luminous light and slowly gew bigger and bugger he then had changed form to a guardian.

Roxanne smiled with amusement.

"Oh? What do we have here? A little puppy with a ring in it's mouth? I'll have fun time playing with this puppy." Roxanne said going in a defensive stance and stretching her fingers.

Ginta gritted his teeth and frowned.

"That is no puppy there! It is Gargoyle! The guardian that defeated three eyes!" Ginta said.

Roxanne then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I was wondering where that three eyed freak was. But I never thought that it was you who defeated him. Heh. I might actually have fun after all." Roxanne smiled.

Ginta grew impatient.

"Enough talk let the fight begin! Gargoyle full power!" Ginta called.

Gargoyle looked unsure but obeyed his master anyway. He opened his mouth and the ring was placed in front of him. He then shot out a beam of light.

Roxanne stood there unfazed.

"Heh." She smiled.

The beam then shot her directly. Ginta then jumped for joy.

"Yes direct hit!" he cheered shooting an arm up.

Gargoyle frowned.

"Direct hit but it didn't do that much damage." Gargoyle stated.

"Huh? I understand how she was able not to get hurt by Jack's earthwave but… how can she manage this?" Ginta said in a questioning tone.

"Watch out. The dust is clearing." Gargoyle said cautiously backing away.

Ginta then stared at the figure behind the dust with a frown. His eyes then widened with shock.

"How… is that possible?" Ginta gasped.

After the dust storm had cleared all was left was Roxanne standing perfectly fine. No scratches or anything. Not even her clothes had a small hole a rip.

"That wasn't much fun…" Roxanne said sadly. "I thought it would be much stronger than that…" Roxanne continued.

Ginta still hadn't recovered from his state of shock.

"How can you survive a blast like that?" Ginta asked.

Roxanne sighed.

"Such an amateur. He doesn't even know where he went wrong. I'll tell you. Number one. You hadn't fully synchronized with your guardian it takes time. Number two. Using full blast is a no no never show your trump at the start. Number three. You don't even have enough magic stamina to control the guardian properly; so don't even think about using full blast. Number four. You had already drained most of your magic from the last battle with Girom am I correct? You are exhausted so your magic's all wonky. Even a pawn can survive that blast. And lastly number five. I am the Roxanne." She smiled holding out five fingers.

Gargoyle then reverted back to his usual steel ball form.

Ginta huffed loudly. _She's right. _He thought _I was about to collapse from exhaustion and my magic is used up now… it's hopeless I am going to die now… _he then closed his eyes and collasped _Goodbye mum… Koyuki… I am sorry that I couldn't come back to share the stories of Märchen with you… goodbye Mär heaven and everyone… _he thought sadly.

"_Oh that won't do. Ginta… stand up… I'll give you most of my power… use it wisely and defeat THE enemy." _A mystic voice echoed.

Roxanne was alarmed. _Who was that? _She thought looking around. Then sparkles came out of no where and floated towards Ginta's body and went in it.

Roxanne sweat dropped. _Ok… weird… but I've seen things weirder. What's next? _She thought.

Ginta's eyes then shot opened he felt the amount of energy that filled his body. He had a lot of magical stamina too.

"Alright! I'm back!" he announced in an excited tone.

He picked up the hammer of Babbo and smiled.

"Ok once again! Gargoyle!" he yelled.

Babbo then glowed with luminous light and slowly gew bigger and bugger he then had changed form to a guardian. But this time it seemed more menacing and muscular.

Roxanne looked pleased.

"Oh? Gargoyle looks less wimpy now. More menacing and muscular. You can control it better than a few minutes ago. I give you credit for that but your making the same mistake twice." Roxanne said shaking her head.

Ginta then smiled.

"Thank you for the credit. And no I'm not making the same mistake I'm learning from my mistake thanks to you." He smiled.

"Your learning from your mistakes? Impressive. I never thought someone as stupid as you can think of something like that. Oh and my pleasure. I wanted something good to fight anyway." Roxanne said yawning.

Ginta smiled toothily.

"It's all part of growing up." He stated.

Roxanne smiled with agreement. But then she lost breathe for a brief second. What was happening? She only had some control of her body before and now this? She then scanned the area and saw a white haired man standing. _Phantom! _She thought bitterly. She then realized he was holding an ärm with a string and a ring dangling on it. _What ärm is that? What does it do?_ _Is it causing me to lose control of my body? _She thought. Roxanne's brain then felt like it had been struck by lightning. She then had a strained face on.

"Argh! My head!" she screamed pressing her hands against her head.

"What's wrong?" Ginta asked.

His eyes then widened _How many shocks do I need?_ He thought.

Roxanne's then groaned and moaned. Cat ears and a tail started popping out of her. Whiskers were starting to form. Her teeth were sharper. She had cat slit eyes. They were brightly red. Ginta stared at her eyes. Inside of them he saw was. The blood of the victims. His eyes were filled with horror.

"What is this?" he said shakily.

Roxanne then hissed and was standing on her hands and legs like a cat. She bared her teeth. Within seconds she lunged towards Gargoyle and swiped him with her bare hands and made Gargoyle collapse.

"Gargoyle! Full power!" Ginta screamed having no other choices.

Without thinking Gargoyle opened his mouth and shot a ray of beam. This time it was brighter, bigger and stronger than the last beam. Roxanne dodged the beam and the beam hit an invisible screen. The screen cracked and then shattered into pieces of glass and anime sparkles were formed. Then a luminous bright light filled the room. Roxanne covered her eyes from the brightness and then her cat ears and tail and whiskers had disappeared. She then looked around dozily and collapsed.

"_Ginta… thank you for saving us… giving you some of my power didn't go to waste. I am very happy that you used it wisely." _A woman said in a mystic echo like voice.

Ginta scratched his head with embarrassment.

"Aw. It was nothing! It was all thanks to you! Without you I would never had done it! And even that pink haired girl taught me something…. And and…" Ginta said dozily and collapsed with exhaustion.

The woman nodded and smiled, _"For our token of appreciation I will present you this ärm and magical stone." _

She then looked at Babbo and smiled and then faded away.

Babbo was then confused and had no idea what was going on.

"What just happened?" he blinked.

Time skip.

_Mm… where am I? I feel warm… I can sense light… but… it isn't the sun… this feels more safer and comforting… _Roxanne thought. Her eyes then shot opened and looked around. _I'm still here? _She thought she then turned around to see the transparent woman.

"_Ah, you are finally awake child." _The woman smiled.

Roxanne blinked.

"What just happened?" she asked.

The woman looked at the girl with pity.

"_You were controlled by Phantom and went out of control but you didn't go as crazy as you did in Vestory." _The woman sighed shaking her head.

Roxanne looked at her hands.

"Did… these hands kill innocent people again?" she asked frowning at her hands.

The woman shook her head and came towards Roxanne.

"_Roxanne… I know all that you have been through. It's tough but can you hold in a little longer? I want you to stay at the Chess no Koma for a little longer? Stay until Phantom dies. Because if Phantom loses control before that only you are able to stop him. Please? For the peace of Mär Heaven and everyone in it?" _she asked.

Roxanne hesitated before replying.

"Ehh! I was planning to run away! Looks like I can't suuuu! Gah! I hate my life!" Roxanne said as she flopped herself on the floor.

The woman smiled and begun fading away.

"_That is for you to figure out Roxanne. Find your own path and answers. Only then you can know the answer." _The woman said boarding the ghost ship. The ship then slowly floated away…

Roxanne blinked.

"Ok… now that's done… what the heck do I do now?" she muttered.

**KuroiNeko89: I will update tomorrow so stay tuned! X3 I also thank you guys sooo much for reading so far! I know I keep on saying that but I'm serious! I was looking at the first few chapters and I was like: What was I thinking? So thank you guys for reading! I hope you read to the end! You may have realised I changed the summary! It's because the last one was weird... this one is weird too but it will do Anyway ciao ciao see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**KuroiNeko89: Nooo! There was a mistake that I forgot to change in the last chapter! (its not a big mistake but it is to me) Ahh! It made the chapter so weird! By the way Roxanne wasn't fully controlled at first but she was after when she turned into a cat demon thingy... now let me die from embarrassment and while I am enjoy! :D**

Time skip

Babbo was drinking his er, rum heavily. He was drinking loads of it and had already drank five cups.

"Baha! More rum!" he ordered no one in particular in a drunken voice. He then 'floated' his way to Ginta.

"You drink, too, Ginta! Listening? A true gentleman knows how to gold his liquor… huh? Why are there three of you?" he asked in a drunken voice.

Ginta shuddered and put a rest on his melon bread while he backed away.

"Eiii! Leave me alone!" he said.

The fire burned while everyone who was left in Vestory had overcome their emoness (a.k.a their depression) and were drinking and laughing happily around the fire.

A man then turned to Ginta.

"I haven't seen smiles like this for quite a while. For people like is who were always thinking death was waiting… we've gained the courage to live!" he said.

He then looked at the crops that surrounded him.

"And… look at all these crops! All thanks to Jack-san!" he added.

Jack was slightly embarrassed but got over it and started laughing.

"Wahaha! It's no big deal!" he laughed waving his hand up and down.

Ginta then looked behind and sweat dropped.

"I'd say it's a big deal, Jack. Isn't too big of a deal?" Ginta asked in a worried voice.

Jack sweatdropped.

"Ma-maybe! It kinda surprised me, too!" Jack said looking at his plants with a surprised face. He then clenched his hands determined. "My magic power was raised. Plus I got this earth nature stone from Dorothy nee-san! It seems that I've really improved!" he smiled examining his ärm.

Another man then joined in the conversation.

"And… the one who healed all of us… we all owe Snow-san a lot!" the man said looking at Snow who was drinking some unknown liquid.

She then finished drinking the cup and sighed dozily. She then dramatically held the cup forward making a huge smiling face.

"Bring my more juice!" she ordered.

She was obviously was in 'Babbo mode' well let's call it she was in 'Babbo-ilzation mode'.

Edward was then shocked and then yelled.

"Who gave her alcohol!" he yelled angrily.

No one seemed to hear and Nanashi was with girls who were also drunk and they were dancing? Yeah... let's just call it dancing and laughing.

The man then continued his speech.

"…and there's the three of you who went in and defeated the chess! Now the people they killed can rest in peace!" the man continued.

Dorothy was eating an apple and wasn;t really listening to the conversation while Ginta had a smile on his face and was really tuned in to the conversation. A man then spoke up.

"Especially Ginta-san! You gave us all courage!" he said with a smile.

Another man joined in.

"To think a child would be able to fight the chess!" the man said impressed.

Another man held out a fist and bared his teeth.

"Us adults can't let you put us to shame anymore! We'll rebuild Vestory. We'll show all of you what we can do!" he said.

Meanwhile at the chess headquarters….

"So Peta you're going to do the announcement?" Phantom asked while he was in his chair throne thingy.

Peta gave an evil grinned as he turned to Phantom.

"Yes Phantom I am. I'm going to make it nice and clear." Peta said.

Phantom sighed as he got off his chair throne thingy.

"There's no point of that. Most of the strong people of the Cross Guard died in the last war. All that's left are weaklings, women and children that are weaker than a mere pawn. But I am looking forward to fighting Ginta." A smile formed on Phantoms mouth.

There was then a knock. Phantom looked over.

"Come in." he said not really caring as he sat back on his chair.

The door creaked open as it revealed a smiling pink haired girl.

"You called Phantom sama?" the girl asked in a questioning tone.

Phantom looked at the girl confused and then remembered something.

"Oh yes… Roxanne was it? You're going to be in the test that the participants of the war game." Phantom said casually.

Roxanne made a surprised expression as she pointed at herself.

"M-M-Me? But why me? Can't you choose someone stronger like a knight or some other bishop?" Roxanne asked in a whiny voice.

Phantom sighed.

"You ask too much little girl. We already have a knight ready, Chimera. And we decided to choose a bishop at random so picked out names from a hat. And your name was picked up! Lucky you!" Phantom said smiling.

Roxanne made a scowling face for a slight second and sweat dropped and smiled.

"So… for this test. What do I do exactly? Doesn't involve killing does it?" she asked nervously while she tried to keep the smile on her face.

Phantom raised an eyebrow and looked surprised.

"Well of course! That's the whole point. You see the contestants choose a magic stone and they get wrapped into another dimension depending on the stone! Most of the stones wrap you to a mere single pawn. But there are two different ones. One is a stone that wraps you to Chimera and that stone is labeled instant failure. But the stone that wraps to your side is labeled 50/50 so they have a chance of beating you! Oh and you have four stones that wrap to you while the others have one! But of course you _have _to kill the people that get wrapped to you or else they'll kill you! If you don't kill them we'll kill your all your friends in the chess! We'll also make Alviss' tattoo spread faster!" Phantom said with a wicket smile.

Roxanne frowned.

"Don't bring my friends or Alviss into this! You already killed enough of my comrades and friends six years ago! I don't want to see anyone die anymore!" Roxanne yelled.

Phantom sighed as he turned to Candice.

"Oh, you're doing the killing by the way Candince." He said ignoring what Roxanne had just said.

"Of course whatever you say Phantom sama!" Candice smiled in a flirty voice.

Roxanne sweat dropped. _Do I hate Phantom or do I hate Phantom? Yeah, I hate Phantom._

"I will kill them Phantom sama. May I be dismissed now?" Roxanne asked sweetly.

Phantom nodded as Roxanne left the room.

"Phantom sama. Are you really going to promote her to knight class? She doesn't look that capable…" Candice asked as the door closed.

Phantom then smiled.

"Never judge a book by its cover. That girl… she was even able to resist the arms power when I was using 85% of its power! I had to use 100% of its power for her to go into possessed mode. I've seen what's she's capable of." Phantom said.

Peta then came spoke up.

"Phantom, the arrangments are done for the announcement. May I do it now?" he asked.

Phantom then gave a nod and Peta went off.

Roxanne wasn't as bothered about the killing for the day after tomorrow instead she was pissed at Phantom.

"Roxanne what's wrong?" a voice from behind Roxanne asked.

Roxanne turned to see who it was. It was a girl with short black hair with an eye patch with a skull on it.

"Oh, Marie… it's nothing. I just have to do some killing the day after tomorrow." Roxanne said dusting her hands.

Marie had a worried face on.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked.

Roxanne looked surprised.

"Yeah of course. I can't care less now. One day I'll find out who is behind the whole war game. Behind the queen, the king. And I'll kill the king and end all this!" Roxanne smiled.

Marie gave a smile back.

Roxanne then said good night to Marie and walked away. I know _Phantom is going to do something to me that going to be worse than this…. But what? _Roxanne thought.

The next day….

People of Renigrave surrounded the place with worried expressions on their faces.

"It's almost noon…" a man said.

"Yeah. No one's shown up… maybe our castle will be destroyed… more importantly. All of MAR heaven will be destroyed…" another man added.

They then heard the gate rise open and all of the people had smiles on their faces.

"Hey… look!" am man said pointing at the direction of the gate.

Shadows loom in the gate as they slowly reveal the Cross guard.

"Look cross guard! And…. Gaira! The number three Gaira!" a man exclaimed.

"The winner of the last war game? He was the one who was paired with Alan and Danna to win the last game! He really did come!" a man said.

Gaira had a frown on his face and walked towards Alviss.

"Alviss it seems that Alan didn't come. Did you heard anything when you met him?" Gaira asked.

Alviss hesitated before answering as flashback played in his head.

_"I have a favour to ask you. Go help them. But I'm staying here." Alan said. _

"He probably won't…" Alviss said but got cut off.

"Uoh! Did we make in in time! Uhyaaa! What a huge castle!" Ginta yelled.

"Looks like we've made it!" Snow said with a sigh of relief.

Nanashi had a huge toothy grin as he tilted his head.

"I snooped around here before! And it's within the range of the andarta!" he said tilting his head back and forth.

"You can go anywhere, huh…." Edward said staring at Nanashi with disbelief.

Dorothy had her hands on her hips.

"So? Where're the chess?" she asked no one in particular.

Jack suddenly screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed pointing at Alviss.

Ginta held a peace sign at Alviss.

"Yom Alviss! Long time no see." He grinned.

Alviss sweat dropped.

"Ah, yeah." He muttered.

_Ginta? This magic power…. He's like a different person. _Alviss thought.

The people of Ragenrave looked at the group with disbelief.

"Hey… there's a dog, a kid, a woman… what?" a man said looking at the group.

"Spectators maybe? Don't look like the Cross Guard… and what's that round thing?" another man asked looking at Babbo.

Alvisss smiled as he nodded his head.

"Alan-san's here. Gaira –san." Alviss said.

Question marks popped on Gaira's head thinking _Where?_

"It's noon… Everyone welcome to Ragenrave. You have my heart-felt gratitude for coming." A woman with long black hair wearing a long white dress said.

People of Ragenrave cried tears of joy.

"Hime!" they cried.

"'Hime?'" Ginta repeated _Talking about Snow? _He thought.

"That's the princess of Ragenrave…" a man said bowing down to the princess before him.

Ginta looked at the princess with wonder. _Why is a princess here? _He wondered.

The princess had an emotionless face on.

"Now, the war game will begin. But before that… in order to allow only appropriate participants, a test will be held. All participants please proceed to the central pedestal… and select a magic stone." The princess said.

Everyone then got a magic stone that was the size of their palm and had serious faces on. Everyone but Ginta.

Edward sweat dropped.

"It, it's ok if I don't take one, right?" Edward asked nervously.

Ginta smiled as he tossed the magic stone in the air.

"Should be fine right? Cause when you're like that, you've got no magic at all!" he laughed.

The princess had a pained expression on.

"Commence the test." She said.

Everyone's magical stone glowed and disappeared while they were transported to another dimension.

Jack was scared.

"It's all black where is everyone?" he asked in a panicking tone.

"The stone… a dimension arm. Taking all of us to separate fields so everyone was taken to a different dimension!" Dorothy said.

A pawn appeared behind Nanashi.

Alviss frowned as he saw the pawn.

"A single pawn. To call this a test is insulting." He said with disbelief in his voice.

Everyone was then warped back to where they were.

"Oh!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Too easy!" Jack grinned holding out a peace sign.

"Is everyone all right?" Snow asked.

"Wasn't even a warm up!" Nanashi said.

Ginta then realized Alviss' worried expression.

"Hm? What's wrong Alviss?" he asked.

"None of the cross guard have come back… not even Gaira-san!" Alviss said with dread in his voice.

There was then a flash.

"Here they come!" Ginta smiled.

"Ah yeah…" Alviss said looking a bit relived.

His eyes then widened. The corpses of the Cross guard covered the floorboards.

"Everyone…" Alviss muttered.

"Fufufuh… they all died. The cross guard this time around are rather poor. Perhaps all of the strong ones dies the last game. All that's left are trash lower than pawns…" a lizard said.

"Kuh… where's Gaira-san? There's no way he'd lose to a pawn!" Alviss asked in an angry tone.

"Fufufuf. Who said there were only pawns? There was one magic stone labeled 'instant failure'. There was one man with supremely poor luck perhaps that was him." The lizard continued.

There was then silence until a voice spoke.

"Aviss…" it moaned weakly.

Alviss then gaped.

"Gaira-san!" he yelled as he rushed towards the badly blooded old man.

Gaira coughed huffed and puffed as he mumbled, "I was careless..! to think that I would be removed before the games even started!"

Ginta then turned around,

"He's still alive!" he exclaimed. "Snow!" he yelled.

Within a flash Snow came running towards Gaira.

"Right!" she yelled back.

The lizard had a dark expression on.

"As expeted from the third man, Gaira. He may have lost but he survived a fight with Chimera. I'm impressed." He said and then turned to the people who have passed. "Now then… those who passed are these six!" he said looking at the individuals one by one. "It's rather…" he said but stopped because he saw a flash of light. Alviss and the others immediately turned to the direction of the sound.

"A-A-Another corpse?" Alviss muttered with his voice full of dread.

And to their shock there was a pink haired girl holding three fully grown men and a child on her shoulders. Dead people. She threw one in the air and kicked him all the way to the wall on other side and glared at it.

"Tch! You shameless man! You are coward! And not only one! You even ran away when your comrades were suffering! You even used one to shield you when I attacked you! A child! You don't deserve to live!" she spat at the dead corpse.

She then slowly rolled down the three that were on her shoulders gently on the ground. Mumbling something to them.

But her whisper wasn't loud enough for Alviss and the others to hear and they gave murderous glared at her.

"It's you again. And this time you've killed four of my comrades…" Alviss hissed.

Roxanne eyes widened as she lowered her head.

"Roxanne doesn't like killing! But… Roxanne can't turn down an order from Phantom or else…" she hesitated.

"Or else what? You'd die! So you say that you'd rather kill four lives than for only yourself to die?" Alviss yelled angrily.

Roxanne looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, not only that Alviss… I'll lose the most precious things to me... I'll lose my friends and… a vrry special person…" She muttered.

Alviss and he others gave her glares. Well, except for Nanashi who was with girls again and didn't have a clue what was happening.

**KuroiNeko89: This story is getting weirder and weirder with Roxanne in it... maybe I should dismiss for now.**

**Roxanne: Hey!**

**KuroiNeko89: It is getting weird! Your saying weird and sappy things!**

**Roxanne: And who's fault is that?**

**KuroiNeko89: *sweat drops* Uh... the me from two days ago?**

**Roxanne: No you, you baka!**

**KuroiNeko89: *walks away* I'm going to write a bit of you from the start of the next chapter and you're dismissed for two chapters. Goodbye have a nice day everyone.**

**Roxanne: Hey wait! Grrr! Fine then! Be that way! You'll probably write me when you get lazy from writing from the manga!**

**KuroiNeko89: Shoosh!**


End file.
